Reloj de Arena
by Matsuri-de-sabakuno
Summary: Gaara tiene que poner su vida en orden, hasta que el reloj de arena se agote. Matrimonio, estatus y relaciones publicas, todo agotador para el pelirrojo. Lo más importante enamorarse de alguien que lo acepte ¿Qué es eso del amor forzado? Y si Matsuri le ama ¿Por qué esta con Shira? El amor, complicado,para gente común, sin sentido, pero para él se volverá lo más importante.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a tod s!  
Estoy escribiendo este nuevo Fic, son capítulos cortos que envuelven una historia diferente. Espero que no piensen en un típico cliché, es una historia con un par de giros diferentes, de verdad les encantará.  
Feliz cumple a Ukiyoe-chan! Eres una linda chica y excelente escritora :D **

****

**Reloj de Arena**

Las personas cambian con él tiempo, y el ha cambiado… ahora es complicado.

Pero a fin de cuentas es mi hermano, y siempre lo apoyaré, por que es el deber de un hermano cuidar del otro, siempre.

Como todo Sunagakure sabe, Gaara debe contraer nupcias en un periodo de tiempo limitado por el consejo. Yo soy incrédulo ante el hecho de forzar los sentimientos de alguien, mi hermana también. Sin embargo la presión del consejo agobió a Gaara y decidió conocer a una chica llamada Hokuto… Y como predije, no funcionó. En ese tiempo la mayoría de las jovencitas de Suna se habían vuelto locas, todas pedían y rezaban por que él se quedara soltero; una de esas jóvenes era Sari, una kunoichi bastante atractiva que siempre había estado enamorada de Gaara, ella me preguntaba constantemente por él y llegó un punto donde lo olvidó… Desde entonces hemos salido un par de veces.

Como lo de Hokuto fue un fracaso total, Gaara se enfocó en el trabajo y en la vida tranquila que tenía, fue conociendo poco a poco a la hermana de su ex prometida, Shijima. Es una niña con talentos en la medicina y otras artes, un poco guapa, ella le juró lealtad al Kazekage después del fraude del compromiso con su relativa.

Gaara ahora se encuentra en un dilema, pues no quiere casarse con nadie, parece que la soltería le va bien. Pero Shijima comienza a presionarlo para que sea su pareja. Esto no me tiene nada contento, por eso pedí el consejo de una mujer más cercana a él, ya que Temari no esta aquí desde hace muchos años.

-El único problema que veo es que no se dan cuenta que Gaara no necesita a una mujer para ejercer su puesto.- La actitud de Matsuri había cambiado desde la noticia del matrimonio arreglado, ella le ama, lo sé. Ahora es una mujer madura con varias cosas que hacer y yo no podía quitarle mucho tiempo.

\- Si te cite en mi oficina fue por que necesitó que me digas que hacer, Gaara esta comenzando a ceder por la presión del consejo y de esa mujer, pero lo veo infeliz.- Tome una taza con café que había en mi escritorio y le di un sorbo. Ella suspiro y se cruzó de brazos dejando caer su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

-Verás Kankuro, esto no funcionará. A Gaara no le atrae una mujer, ni un hombre, ni nada… Si decide seguir adelante sólo se quedara con la primer impresión que le de una relación y la aceptará.- Rascó su frente.

-¿ Y que hago con eso?...- Ella no hablaba claro.

\- Aléjalo de esto. Llévalo de vacaciones, no ha tomado unas desde la boda de Naruto.- Su voz comenzaba a bajar de tono.

\- ¡Claro! ¿¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes!?- Dije con sarcasmo. Todos sabían que Gaara no tenía tiempo de vacaciones, los exámenes chunnin se acercaban. Le hice una mueca.

\- No se me ocurre que más puedas hacer por él.- Matsuri tallo uno de sus ojos y agachó su rostro. De seguro quería llorar.

-Mmh… Bueno, veré que dice. Tal vez después de los exámenes el quiera quedarse en Konoha.-

\- Deberías quedarte con él y llevarlo aún prostíbulo.- Matsuri se levantó de la silla con la mirada baja, acomodo su silla y salió de mi oficina.

-Que dramática… Pero es buena idea.-


	2. Feliz cumpleaños

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Shijima me llamaba a las 5 a.m. todos los días. Según ella quería levantarme temprano, el único detalle es que no duermo mucho y mi cuerpo esta bien con ello, así que es un poco frustrante que siga haciéndolo.

Después de Sari, Yukata y Matsuri, Shijima era la más fastidiosa de todas, por el simple hecho de intentar ser mi madre.

-Buenos días, adelante.- Escuche que alguien tocó el marco de la puerta de mi oficina, yo leía papeleo importante así que no tuve la cortesía de ver la puerta.

\- Kazekage ¿Esta usted muy ocupado?-

-¿Qué quieres Kankuro?- Seguía leyendo.

\- Hoy invite a cenar a Sari, si no te importa…¿Podrías… llegar tarde o algo?-

\- Si.- Seguí leyendo y la verdad no entendí lo que dijo pero no sonaba importante.

Paso la tarde y me dirigía a casa, entre y me di cuneta de que todo estaba apagado. Prendí la luz y vi una decoración de feliz cumpleaños para la novia de Kankuro. Me dirigí a la cocina para tomar mi cena y subir a mi habitación. Al llegar me di cuenta que alguien estaba ahí haciendo ruido y sin temer entre. Ahí estaba Matsuri sacando algo del horno, pico varias veces con un palillo una tarta que estaba dentro. No se dio cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que pase tranquilamente a la nevera.

-Buenas noches Matsuri.- Le dije, provocando un salto que hizo que el trapo con el que sostenía la tarta se cayera.

-¡Aaaahg!- Soltó el pastel sobre la rejilla y cerro su mano.

\- Buenas noches señor…- Se puso de pie y sin mirarme se acercó al grifo de agua para calmar su quemadura.

Tome un bote de helado de la nevera y se lo acerque.

-Gracias señor.- rodeo el bote con su mano haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-Lo siento.-

-Descuide.- Con su mano sana sacó el pastel y lo volteó en una bandeja.

-¿Es para tu amiga Sari?-

\- Así es.- Tomó un cuchillo y soltó el bote se helado. Comenzó a quitar las partes quemadas del pastel y suspiro.

-Odio hacer pasteles.- No dije nada.

-Es horrible ver como trabajas tan duró por hacerlo y llega alguien más a comerlo.-

Sonreí un poco para ella.

Calenté mi cena mientras ella decoraba el pastel. El silencio va bien conmigo, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que Matsuri no me dirigía la palabra de la misma manera que antes.

-Listo, creó que no tardan en llegar. Kankuro me pidió que le hiciera este pastel y pues… Creo que ya me voy.- Recogió sus cosas mientras la observaba. Entonces recordé que mi hermano me había pedido lo mismo.

\- Cierto, tampoco me quiere aquí…- Pero no tenía a donde ir y no quería regresar a la oficina. Matsuri se detuvo y me observó por unos segundos mientras yo pensaba en que hacer.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

No perdía nada intentando algo, después de todo desde hace mucho tiempo lo había perdido.

-¿Ira a su oficina? ¿O… tiene algo en mente?- Tome mi chaqueta de cuero que había colgado en el respaldo de la silla y me la puse mientras esperaba su respuesta.

\- No, no quiero volver por hoy.- Rascó su cabello y me dirigió la mirada.

\- Puede venir conmigo.- Dije firme y sin sentir vergüenza .

-…- Arqueo el arco de sus invisibles cejas.

\- Puede esperar en mi casa, no esta muy lejos. Y cuando crea conveniente volver.- Buscaba mi bolso con la mirada para disimular.

-… Me parece buena idea.- Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa.

Mi pena evitó que tomara mi bolso, de hecho lo olvide por un segundo.

-¿Nos vamos?- Me abrió la puerta de la casa para cederme el paso.

-C-claro…- Estaba olvidando algo en mi bolso y no podía recordar que era, estaba muy nerviosa.

Caminamos un par de cuadras, yo no pregunte nada, sabía que el silencio era de su gusto.

\- ¿Te mudaste?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, hacía mucho que no me acompañaba a mi casa.

\- Si, hace un tiempo que me mude.- Habría la puerta del edificio donde ahora vivía y el no preguntó mas.

Hicimos 20 minutos para llegar mi departamento, y entonces recordé que había olvidado en mi bolso… las llaves.

-Mierda…Olvide mi bolso,…-

-Tus llaves.- Dijo con un poco de fastidio.

-Si..-

-Volvamos, eso consumirá más tiempo.-

Capitulo 3.- Naturaleza Humana


	3. Naturaleza Humana Parte 1

**Naturaleza Humana**  
 **Parte 1**

Así que era más sería pero no menos torpe.

Bien otra larga caminata silenciosa.

Llegamos a mi casa y abrí la puerta indicándole a Matsuri que entrara, me había mencionado que su bolso estaba en la cocina al final de la casa. Así que camine hasta encontrar el switch de la luz. Escuche sonidos cercanos como si alguien recorriera el sillón de la sala. Seguimos caminando. Y Prendí la luz de la sala para poder llegar a la cocina.

-¡GAARA QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ!?-

Sí, Kankuro copulaba con Sari en nuestra sala, los dos estaban desnudos y como un instinto paternal cubrí los ojos de Matsuri mientras la movía hacia atrás. Sari gritó un par de veces y yo Seguí caminando agachando la mirada para no volver a ver aquella escena. Tome la bolsa de la cocina y Kankuro apagó la luz de la sala. Así que salí en un paso rápido, casi corriendo.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunte a Matsuri quien no había dicho nada

\- Si, siento mucho lo que paso…Fue mi culpa.- Tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar un poco cabizbaja.

-Descuida, parece que tendré que dejarlos más tiempo.- En realidad yo me sentía muy avergonzado con todo esto.

De nuevo llegamos al departamento. Ahora no sabía que decirle para que olvidará lo sucedido y la imagen de mi hermano de esa manera.

-Señor, no quisiera ser grosera, pero tengo que darme un baño… ¿Le importa si lo dejó sólo unos momentos?-

-No te preocupes yo me sentaré a descansar.-En realidad estaba muy cansado.

Mientras ella se duchaba recordé la última plática que tuve con Matsuri, después de la Guerra, ella me veía con ojos de borrego según Temari… Tengo bastante presente que ella mencionó algo sobre el Tsukuyomi Infinito y el sueño que tenia pero no puse mucha atención, debió ser algo tonto. De repente me di cuenta que estaba acostado en el sofá, bastante cómodo.

-¿Señor quiere ir a dormir?- Se acercó con su pijama puesta, nada singular.

-No, no, estoy bien Matsuri.- Me reincorpore y vi que en la mesa frente a mi había un par de tazas con té.

-Adelante.- Me señaló y tomé la taza enseguida, tenía mucha sed.

\- Recordé que usted nunca mencionó el sueño que tuvo en el Tsukuyomi infinito…-Me dijo como si mis pensamientos fueran tan fuertes para haber conectado con los de ella.

-Es que esa fue nuestra última plática…-

-Cierto, soñé con mi infancia, tenia un amigo con el que podía salir a jugar, mis padres estaban vivos y parecía que todos estaban felices.- Fui breve.

\- Que interesante, esa ilusión fue perfecta para todos ¿Verdad?- Paso atrás de si oreja un mechón de cabello y le dio un sorbo a su té.

-Así es.- Me parecía mal educado no seguir hablando ahora que ella se prestaba una plática.

\- ¿Tu sueño fue igual de perfecto?- Intentaba recordar algo de su sueño pero no obtuve nada.

-Claro.-

8/8/8/8

Obviamente él había olvidado todo.

-Me casé con el hombre de mis sueños, así que… Si fue perfecto.- Tocaba mi vaso de té.

-Casarse… Que lío.- No dije nada.

\- Le queda un año señor…- Solté una risita burlesca.

-No es gracioso… No quiero hacerlo… ¿En tu sueño…como sabias que era el hombre indicado?- No pude evitar sonrojarme… ahora comprendo muchas cosas, la principal es que cuando le platiqué mi sueño y confesé mis sentimientos, Gaara simplemente no estaba prestando atención.

-…Él lo tiene todo. Siempre me hizo feliz y me enseñó a ser una mejor mujer.- Observaba con melancolía mi taza de té.

-¿Ya no esta contigo?-

-No, el nunca lo estuvo. Como le dije es todo un sueño.-

-¿Pero le conoces no?-

-Perfectamente.- Lo volteé a ver para que entendiera mi señal, eres tú torpe.

-Y entonces… ¿Dónde está ahora?- Esa pregunta era digna de Gaara solo Solté un gran suspiro.

-Esta a punto de Casarse con otra mujer. Ya no tengo nada que ver con el desde hace mucho tiempo.-

\- ¿Acaso nunca le dijiste que lo amabas?-

\- No, creó que nunca le dije "Te amo"…Pero el tampoco lo hiso, así que… La vida sigue.- Bostece un poco tapando mi boca.

-Deberías dormir.- Dijo tomando mi taza y llevándola a la cocina.

-¿Qué hay de usted?-

-Si me permites dormir aquí por un rato te lo agradecería.- Acerté con la cabeza.

-Le traeré una almohada.-

Fui a mi cuarto y tome una de las almohadas de mi cama junto con una manta.

8/8/8/

Agradecí el gesto de Matsuri, y me recosté en el amplio sillón.

Últimamente mi mente esta cansada de liderar con cosas tan comunes, pero al menos ahora me sentía un poco mejor, saber que alguien más sufre por no aceptar el amor me da un poco de consuelo.

Cerré los ojos para concebir el sueño, pero no pude, recordaba la imagen de mi hermano y mi descanso se perturbaba. Escuche que Matsuri se había levantado y se acercó a la sala. Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, no tenía ganas de platicar con ella. Sentí que se paro junto a mi.

-Gaara. Se que nunca lo dije… Soy muy cobarde.- Fingí que dormía, ella se acercó a besar mi frente, supongo que sabía que mis descansos eran efectivos y no me despertaría.

-Te amo.-

¿QUÉ? ¿¡QUÉ DIJO!?


	4. Naturaleza Humana Parte 2

**Naturaleza Humana**  
 **Parte 2**

Me hice el dormido por otra un par de minutos pero ahora, estaba mas incomodo que con el hecho de ver a Kankuro.

Sentí que Matsuri se acercó y tocó mi hombro.

-Señor, son las 5.-

Abrí un ojo y busque la ventana para ver la luz.

-G-gracias Matsuri.-

-En la cocina hay comida, esperó le guste, yo me cambiaré rápido.-

Desayunamos en silencio y antes de que terminara Matsuri intento ser amigable.

-Esperó que esos dos le permitan entrar a la casa.- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Fue raro.- Me rasque una mejilla.

-Es natural.- No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su afirmación.

-¿N-natural? ¿Que no sólo sucede cuando las personas están casadas?- Ella soltó una risita burlesca.

-¡No! Sucede en cualquier momento señor.-

-¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso?- _¿Acaso ella lo había hecho?_

-Entre mujeres nos platicamos todo, unas mujeres saben más y otras sabemos menos…-

-Es un acto de amor… Nunca lo tomes a la ligera.-

-No lo tomo así… nunca lo he hecho.- Ella volvió a pasar su cabello tras una oreja y me desvío la mirada.

Ahora era una chica mayor, su cabello estaba más largo, casi al hombro, le estorbaba bastante cuando se agachaba o hacía varias tareas y a veces me desesperaba un poco. Algo así como mi cabello, también estaba largo y ya no podía peinarlo… Así que ni siquiera me fijaba si estaba bien por las mañanas.

-Bien, eso espero.- Le conteste tomando de nuevo el mechón de su cabello para pasarlo tras su oreja. Ella se quedó pálida.

-Nunca lo dude…por favor.-

-Matsuri… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Adelante.-

-¿Es cierto que Shira y tú están juntos?- El rumor me había llegado de fuentes cercanas, en la oficina todos decían que los alumnos del Kazekage estaban muy enamorados y lo comparaban con mi compromiso de Shijima. Pero nunca me intereso hasta hace unas horas… ¿Por qué diría que me ama si tiene una relación con Shira?

-Sí, desde que Shira regreso de su último viaje estamos juntos, hace un año.- Soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Así que es con el quien te casaste en tu sueño infinito?- Pregunte con curiosidad.

8/8/8/8/8

En realidad no lo era, quería a Shira, estaba enamorada de él, es mi amor real, no uno de fantasía como tú Gaara.

-Sí.- Mentí, él no era mi perfecto futuro, eras tú.

\- El Tsukuyomi infinito nos mostraba lo que más deseábamos….- El sacudió su cabello, siempre me hostigaba un poco ver como ocultaba su mirada tras él.

-Supongo que tengo suerte.- Me levante para ir al baño por un peine.

Me acerque a él y gire su cabeza hacia mí, no hizo gesto alguno, solo arqueo el musculo de la ceja.

-Odio que se no se peine.-

Comencé a peinar su cabello de la manera en que no se saliera de su lugar… Logre un peinado terrible y me causo un poco de gracia, Gaara con un partido de niño bueno, que le hacía parecer más serio pero menos atractivo.

-Jajaja, lo siento… ¿Qué le parece?- Lo levante para que se viera en el espejo de mi habitación.

-Mhhp…- Se rasco la cabeza dejando salir un suspiro casi invisible…

-En su casa podrá arreglarlo mejor…- Dije con un poco de desánimo ante la expresión que hiso.

-… Me parece que se ve perfecto.-

-¿De verdad? Hice lo que pude señor no estaba segura si le gustaría, solo que me desespera ver que su cabello le nuble la vista, y debe ser porque últimamente no tiene tiempo de peinarse, todo lo que está viviendo lo tiene bastante ocupado y- El me tapo la boca con una de sus manos.

-Así es Matsuri, veo que a ti también te tiene ocupada Shira.- Toco mi rostro para llevar un mechón de mi cabello hacia atrás.

-…Algo, es solo que me ha dicho que el cabello largo me hace ver linda.-

-Tiene razón.- Me quede muda.

-Pero no es lo único que te hace ver así. Deberías peinarlo para que no te estorbe.- Me sonrió. Quede en shock…

-Lo haré…- También le sonreí.

Nos quedamos ahí, en silencio volviendo a la mesa para terminar nuestro desayuno, un caldo de mizo que le había preparado junto con un plato de arroz con curri y té, cada uno su platillo favorito, a pesar de los años no lo había olvidado.

-¿Matsuri….qué opinas sobre amar a alguien?-

\- Depende a quién se ame….Puede ser la mejor experiencia o la peor.-

-¿Y si se trata de mí?-


	5. La cruel realidad

Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado en subir el episodio ¡Espero que lo disfruten mucho! Espere a hoy para que fuera un pequeño presente para todas las fans del GxM ¡Feliz cumpleaños al amor de mis amores Sr. Sabaku no Gaara! :D Por cierto ¿Ya vieron el _AskGaaMatsu_ que hizo Gabychan91 en Tumblr? Vayan y déjenle una pregunta, responde con un lindo dibujo Gaamatsu, muy profesional por cierto!Además vengo a promocionarles una pagina de Facebook que hice hace poco _GaaMatsu 100%_ actualizo mucho cosas bellas de esta pareja y :D

 **La Cruel Realidad**

La pregunta me hizo sentir un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Pero pude reaccionar rápido, la verdad es que Gaara pregunta cosas raras todo el tiempo, y aunque esta vez me sentía incomoda, a la vez me sentía como la mujer más feliz del mundo… la mujer más feliz del mundo con una relación de verdad…situada realidad. Y a decir verdad, había pasado tanto tiempo que, por fin sabía qué podía responder.

-Debe ser una pesadilla.- Reí un poco, fue una risa de nervios. Con ello quería suavizar la confesión para que pareciera una broma.

-Ayer dijiste que el hombre de tus sueños se casaría, y que nunca habías estado con él… Y después llego Shira ¿No son la misma persona verdad?- Me sacó del tema con repudio. En su rostro no había ni una pizca de diversión, pero yo no me disculparía por mi comentario porque en realidad amarle era una pesadilla, era imposible que él me correspondiera y solo sufría con su indiferencia.

-No…- Recogí los platos vacíos de la minutos de silencio por el "reencuentro" fallido, pese a que esta hubiera sido mi más grande fantasía cumplida, no la estaba disfrutando ni un poco. Lavé los trastes con velocidad, quería salir de mi casa lo más rápido posible para no tener que hablar con él, me sentía torpe de nuevo, como cuando tenía 16 y estaba perdidamente enamorada de él

-…Shira fue ayer a mi oficina. Me pidió que le asignara una misión de alto rango.-

-A Shira le encanta el peligro…- Dije con desanimo./

-¿No te preocupa que le pase algo?-

-Claro que sí, pero no puedo detenerlo…-

-Nadie puede….- Me dijo sonriendo un poco, lo que me hizo sonrojar.

Volví la vista a Gaara mientras secaba mis manos con un trapo. Casi me desmayo cuando lo veo justo atrás de mí, me tomo de los hombros y me dio la vuelta hacia la barra de la cocina, en ese momento ni siquiera pude pensar que hacer ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Es mi turno de peinarte.-

-…¿Q-qué?-

-A mí también me fastidia que no peines tu cabello.-Comenzó a peinarme como si fuera su hija, un par de tirones que me causaban dolor, pero los disimule muy bien.

-Listo… Ahora los dos podremos ir sin incomodarnos.- Me había hecho una coleta alta, y a decir verdad estaba muy bien peinada, mi cuello se veía realmente sensual, y no puedo explicar cómo es que el tener mi cabello recogido me hizo sentir mucho más bonita.

-G-gracias…-

/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/

Así que posiblemente yo era el hombre de sus sueños…  
Matsuri, ella era como una hermana, mi alumna ¿Cómo sería posible que me enamorara de una chica como ella? Es por eso que piensa que soy imposible. A decir verdad tiene razón. No puedo enamorarme, ni siquiera de ella, no sé qué se sienta enamorarse. Y el hecho de que Shira sea su novio me hace sentir un poco incómodo, ellos dos, mis aprendices…Reímos, luchamos, aprendimos muchas cosas el uno del otro, y aún no concebía que ellos dos pudieran ser felices como pareja, estoy seguro que son polos opuestos, ella no tiene ese brillo en la mirada, no está enamorada de él, y lo sé, porque la conozco perfectamente, así como ella a mí. Sé cuándo miente, y me siento culpable de nunca haber atendido aquel sentimiento, porque ahora tiene que mentirme todo el tiempo para no pasar vergüenza cuando habla de amor./

-Ya es hora de irnos.-  
-Claro ¿Irá a cambiarse?-  
-No,… ya es muy tarde.-  
-Bien yo tengo que ir a la escuela, tengo clase con el equipo de Shinki , parece que están listos para los exámenes chunin, así que tomaré otro camino…-

8/88/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/88/

Tome lo que necesitaba, esta vez asegurándome de que no olvidara nada, mientras tanto Gaara fue a la sala a tomar asiento, como si el hecho de que le mencionara que no iría a las oficinas no le importara, pues yo pensaba que él se iría al instante.

/8/88/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/88

¿De verdad soy una pesadilla? He cambiado mucho desde que ella me conoció. Tenía que volver a preguntarle y saber por qué ella había estado enamorada de mí… No sé qué puede ver en mí, tengo curiosidad por saber si ella se enamoró antes o después de que yo fuera Kazekage, también quiero saber a qué se refiere con que me ama… ¿De verdad siente amor por mí? Por que todo eso aclararía ciertos aspectos de mi vida, tal vez si ella me explica cosas sobre el amor yo pueda aceptar a Shijima o aceptar algún matrimonio arreglado, pero debo indagar que sentimientos provoca el amor.

-¿Señor?- Aparentemente yo estaba sumido en mis pensamientos mientras ella me esperaba en la puerta. Me puse de pie rápido y caminamos a la salida, bajamos en silencio… que incomodidad.  
pAl llegar al pórtico del edificio Matsuri se detuvo para cerrar la puerta con llave dándome la espalda, baje un escalón de los tres que me nos separaban de la banqueta. Entonces lo entendí… sabía cómo romper el hielo entre los dos….Matsuri tiene novio, yo soy aquel amor imposible que no la deja ser feliz… Tal vez solo necesito demostrarle que no soy un sueño, y que ella puede ser feliz con Shira sin ver en él una sombra de mí./

-Bueno Señor, aquí nos separamos que tenga un bue-  
Mi frase fue devorada por aquel pelirrojo. Me era imposible creer que Gaara me estaba besando, ni siquiera pude reaccionar, mi piel se torno roja, intentaba formular una pregunta pero mi cuerpo se petrifico. Un beso corto, inocente, un simple contacto con mis labios que me elevo hasta el cielo … ¿Qué significa esto?

/8/8/888/8/8/8/8/8/8

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Matsuri.- Solté sus hombros y baje los escalones que me solo parpadeó un par de veces y dijo un suave "Adiós"... comencé a caminar hacía las oficinas principales de Sunagakure.  
...Después de todo era un día perfecto para caminar.  
/88/8/8/8/8/8/88/8/8/8/8/

Así que esto haría mientras yo iba a misiones de alto rango… Supongo que olvidó que hoy vengo a acompañarla a su trabajo.

Cada sentimiento por ella estaba muerto… No con Gaara, con el Señor Kazekage… Usaba la misma ropa de ayer, los dos parecían alegres… tenían un nuevo peinado, y se besaron cuando estaba a punto de llegar, pude verlos, fue un beso, un beso, esos que él nunca había dado, ni siquiera a Shijima…


	6. Reuniones

**Reuniones**

Alistaba una bandeja de bocadillos y bebidas, hoy transmitían los exámenes Chounin desde Konoha, observe en cámara al presidio, hay están en Kazekage con el mismo peinado que una semana atrás le había hecho con mis propias manos. No pude evitar sonreí suponía que Shira debía llegar temprano, había pasado una media hora y ni siquiera me habia contestado las llamadas ni mensajes, el suele olvidar el celular por lo que quise suponer que venía en camino. Recordé que el timbre del edificio no funcionaba muy bien, así que decidí bajar para asegurarme de que el no estuviera ahí esperándome.

Nada, a Shira se le había olvidado esto por completo o estaba muy ocupado trabajando. Vi por unos segundos el buzón con el número de mi departamento, enseguida lo abrí, no había revisado desde hace varios días y seguramente algunas cuentas se habían acumulado. Esperé ahí abajo otra media hora mientras leía cada sobre del correo, llegue a la mitad del montón y opte por subir al departamento, seguramente Shira no llegaría.

Tome asiento y leí la otra mitad de los papeles mientras veía el fin de la primera fase del examen.

Una carta de las oficinas gubernamentales de Sunagakure ¿Qué querrían de mi?

Leí cuidadosamente, requerían mi presencia desde hace dos días con urgencia… lo único que se me pudo venir a la mente fue Shira… Algo le había pasado.

Corrí por el que ahora me parecía un camino largo para llegar al centro de la cuidad, mi corazón estaba alterado, no entendía que sucedía, todo en mi cabeza era un montón de negativismo. Llegue corriendo y me dirigí al piso que me indicaban y con la secretaria correspondiente.

-Buscó al concejal Otami y a Baki, tengo una orden del consejo.- Le entregue la carta a la chica quien me observó con escepticismo, hiso un par de llamadas y abrió una sala de juntas que sólo usaba Gaara en reuniones importantes. Esto me estaba sacando de quicio ¿Qué era tan importante como para que el consejo quiera hablar conmigo.

Vi como un par de ancianos, Baki y Shijima entraban a la sala de juntas… Y ahora estaban más confundida que antes ¿Todos ellos? ¿Para qué?

-Adelante.- Me indicó la recepcionista con un ademán.

-Siéntese por favor, hagamos esto rápido.- Dijo uno de los ancianos indicándome mientras acomodaba documentos en un folder.

-¿¡Shira esta bien!?- Pregunté antes de tomar asiento. Todos hicieron un gesto desconcertado, un par de ancianos y Shijima suspiraron mientras hacían ademanes de incredulidad.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Shira, él esta bien. Ahora siéntese.-

Jale mi silla haciendo un poco de ruido, todos tenían la mirada fija en mi, por una parte estaba tranquila, Shira esta bien pero… ¿Ahora que está pasando?

-¿Señorita comprende que el Kazekage no puede verse envuelto en escándalos?- Pregunto un anciano sentado junto a Baki

-Lo comprendo.- Seguía esperando a que me dijeran de que se trataba todo.

\- Verá, una revista sensacionalista está apunto de publicar un rumor acerca del Kazekage.-

-Como acostumbran hacerlo.- Dije sin pensar.

\- Efectivamente señorita Matsuri, sin embargo hay un problema, esta vez es un hecho y no podrá ser negado.-

-¿Y qué ocurre? – Pregunté con un poco de fastidio.

-¡Basta! ¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Si ustedes no se lo dicen claro yo lo haré!- Dijo Shijima levantándose de su asiento con furia.

-Relájese. Señorita Matsuri, el Kazekage tiene un compromiso futuro con la señorita Shijima, no podemos dejar que estos eventos sucedan, pueden manchar la imagen de Gaara.- Dijo Baki con un tono relajado, intentando ser amable conmigo.

¿D-de qué me están hablando?- Aún no entendía nada

-¡Matsuri! ¡Gaara y tu son amantes! ¡Todo el consejo lo sabe! ¡Y si comienzan a publicar cosas sobre ustedes dos todo se va a arruinar!- Shijime grito un par de groserías hasta que dos concejales la sentaron de golpe.

-¿¡AMANTES!? ¡Nosotros no somos nada! ¿¡Qué les hace pensar eso!?

-¡POR FAVOR MATSURI! ¡Los vieron saliendo de TÚ casa! ¡Pasaron la noche juntos y sínicamente se besaron en la calle! ¿Y preguntas por qué?

-¿Quién les dijo eso?- Sentía que mi cuerpo se estaba hundiendo en agua helada

Se hiso un silencio terrible en la sala. Todos voltearon a verse y rumoraron un par de cosas, Shijima veía a su alrededor y sin ningún tacto gritó...

-¡SHIRA! ¡Él nos lo dijo!-

Sentí un hoyo en el estómago, después de eso todo lo que ellos dijeran no tenía importancia, tenía que ir corriendo a buscarlo y explicarle que todo era un malentendido, no tenía nada que ver con Gaara, y nunca lo tendré.

-Tendremos que levantar una orden de restricción Matsuri, no puedes acercarte a Gaara.-

Me daba igual, salí corriendo del edificio en busca de Shira, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tropecé contra todo pero no podía detenerme, el camino me parecía eterno, pensé que jamás llegaría, ni siquiera pensaba en que le diría, solo necesitaba verlo y decirle la verdad.

¡Disculpen la tardanza! He estado muy atareada pero hago lo posible por subir los episodios en tiempo, esta semana subiré otros dos para conmemorar el "Withe Day" . Gracias a tod s por sus reviews las leo todas y las tomo en cuenta, de verdad gracias a todos me daré el tiempo para contestarles de verdad. Gracias y hasta la próxima

Prox Episodio Restricción


	7. Restricción

**Restricción**

-¿Entonces dices qué tienes 1 año para casarte?- Pregunto el Hokage sentado junto a al pelirrojo, mientras la batalla de Sarada se llevaba a cabo.

-Así es, decidieron construir un reloj con mi arena, representa el compromiso ante esa petición del consejo.-

/8/8/8/8/

-¡Por favor Shira! ¡Puedo explicarte!-

-¿Qué me explicarás Matsuri!? ¡Entiende! ¡No quiero volver a verte!-

-¡Shira yo jamás te engañaría! ¡Te lo juro!- Empuje la puerta para que me dejará entrar y pudiéramos hablar civilizadamente.

-¡Claaaaro! ¡Vete, vete con él!- Empuje de nuevo, y el abrió la puerta tomándome de los hombros.

-Escucha Matsuri, pudiste engañarme con cualquiera…pero no con él. Yo no puedo contra eso.- Me dio un empujón hacia atrás y cerró la puerta.

Mi mundo se había caído en unas horas. No podía entender nada. Solo sabía que estaba perdiendo todo.

Volví a mi casa con el corazón y alma en pedazos, sintiendo como cada trozo quedaba en el camino. Me recosté en el sofá aun con la televisión encendida, Shikadai estaba luchando contra Boruto, y aparentemente el rubio había hecho trampa. Hubo un silencio absoluto. En el momento en el que el Hokage Naruto quito la banda de Boruto se escuchó una fuerte explosión y la transmisión se cortó. En seguida las noticias catalogaron lo ocurrido como un ataque a los Kages. Todo Sunagakure estaba en histeria.

Después de una hora sin noticias nuevas Sari me llamó llorando, pidiéndome que fuera a su casa para acompañarla y esperar noticias sobre Kankuro.

-¡Matsuri! ¡Al fin llegas!- Me abrazó justo cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, comenzó a llorar y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Seguramente era una mala idea llorar con ella, pues buscaba en mi apoyo, pero estaba tan destrozada como ella.

-¿Qué pasa Matsuri?-

-…Una pesadilla.-

Durante esa tarde le platique todo a Sari, y quedo sorprendida, me dio consejos pero nada podía arreglar lo que ahora estaba mal en mi mente.

-Tú no tienes que pagar por algo que no hiciste.-

-…Pero yo tengo la culpa, pude haberme ido y ya. Pero algo dentro de mi quiso ofrecerle al Kazekage mi hogar…Es mi culpa.-

-Sigues sin tener culpa, tú no lo besaste. Y debo admitir que estoy celosa por eso… ÉL fue quien te beso ¿Sabes qué significa eso? Matsuri, Gaara ni siquiera sonríe para las chicas de la aldea, y a ti te permitió peinarle… Hay algo más y tenemos que encargarnos de descubrir qué es ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?-

-Tengo una orden de restricción, no puedo acercarme a él ni dirigirle la palabra en persona.-

-Entonces llámale o escribe una carta.-

-¡NO! Él no es la persona indicada, el no estará conmigo. Shijima es su próxima prometida, se casaran en un año… Yo no estoy en los planes de ninguna manera.-

Dieron las 12 a.m. mientras esperábamos una luz de esperanza pero nada, las noticias no hablaban más que de los concursantes y civiles, la mayoría estaba bien gracias a los shinobis presentes en el estadio, pero no había noticias donde Kankuro o Gaara hablaran.

A la mañana siguiente y sin haber dormido escuchamos que Gaara y Kankuro estaban bien y regresarían a la cuidad, Sari estaba regocijante pero yo no podía cambiar mi expresión.

8/8/8/8/8/8/8

Después de todo el alboroto que había causado el ataque a Konoha Naruto hiso una fiesta de cumpleaños para Himawari, invito a todos los Kages y amigos de la ciudad, fue un evento pequeño en el que todos estaban felices.

Kankuro contesto una llamada de Sari, ella estaba muy preocupada por él, y parecía que comenzaban a discutir sobre algo así que me hice a un lado y me dirigí a Naruto.

-¿Qué te parecen las fiestas de los Uzumaki? ¿Ya te estas acostumbrando a estos eventos?- Me pregunto el rubio palmeando mi hombro.

-Sí, estoy muy complacido.-

-Hay que olvidarnos un rato de todo esto….-

-¡Gaara!- Dijo Kankuro en un tono molesto acercándose a mi.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué hiciste el día del cumpleaños de Sari?-

-¿Por qué no hablamos adentro?- Propuso Naruto.

/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/

-Esto no es justo, no para ti.- Sari insistía en hacerme sentir mejor, yo me negué rotundamente a salir de mi casa pasados los días.

-…- Ni siquiera tenía ganas de contestarle.

\- Tengo un plan Matsuri… Ellos te han destrozado la vida. Hagamos lo mismo. Acabo de hablar con Kankuro y dice que hablara con Gaara sobre el tema, parece ser que esto afecta a todos en la aldea, porque Gaara no quiere casarse, y si no se casa… el consejo anulará su voz y voto, solo lo usarán como una figura pública...Aún no tiene sentido en mi cabeza pero supongo que son conflicto de intereses del gobierno.-

\- No puedo hacer nada contra eso Sari…-

-Por supuesto que sí. Podemos hacer lo que sea.-

/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/88/8/

Estábamos en la habitación de Naruto. Kankuro y Temari me veían con enojo y yo no comprendía el por qué, Naruto rascaba su cabeza y fruncía el ceño con semblante pensativo.

-¿Te volveré a preguntar Gaara… ¿Qué hacías en casa de Matsuri?- Kankuro hablaba tranquilo pero firme, y no sé qué tipo de información quería sacar de mí, porque a mi parecer las preguntas eran poco objetivas.

-Dormí.-

-¿Pero por qué en su casa? ¿Con ella? ¿Por qué se te ocurrió esto Gaara?– Pregunto mi hermana sentándose junto a mí.

-Por qué no quería volver a la oficina, no dormí con ella, dormí en la sala y todo esto es porque Kankuro decidió festejar el cumpleaños de Sari en NUESTRA casa…y vaya que lo festejaron….- Kankuro se alteró un poco y tartamudeo sin poder replicar.

-P-pero…E-ese no es el punto. Sari me dice que el consejo esta vuelto loco. Shira los vio besándose y ahora dicen que ustedes pasaron la noche juntos. Es un escándalo la gente dice que engañas a Shijima, y tuvieron que levantar una orden de restricción para alejar a Matsuri de ti… ¿Entiendes lo grave del asunto?-

-Yo solo entiendo que todos están mal. En primera, si Shira vio el beso que le di, por simple hombría debió callar. En segunda no engaño a Shijima porque no tengo una relación con ella, eso es algo que el consejo quiere ver. Y tercera, lo entiendo pero todo el escándalo es innecesario, además han pensado el Matsuri o Shira, todo esto destruyo su relación.- Me cruce de brazos mientras los tres me veían con seriedad.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto Temari tocando mi hombro.

-Porque quería.-

-Así debe ser…- Naruto comenzó a carcajear. Le salían lágrimas de la risa.

/8/8/8/88/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8

-Escucha, no cuelgues de nuevo Matsuri.-

-De acuerdo, pero después de esto me dejarás dormir.-

-Verás, para cuando Gaara vuelva será su cumpleaños. Kankuro dice que le tienen una sorpresa, será una fiesta tradicional. Yo creo que debes estar ahí.-


	8. Doctor

Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, y también a las que dejaron su review, de verdad me ayudan a mejorar mucho y como les dije me daré mi tiempo para contestarle a cada uno de ustedes!

Además, y gracias a sus comentarios y sugerencias, tuve que volver a redactar unos episodios para que la historia quede como tiene que ser ¡Maravillosa!

De verdad no le pierdan el hilo por que esto acaba de comenzar. Sin más que decir aquí les dejo este capítulo, disfruten y dejen su review por favor.

Una última aclaración, este capítulo es completamente relatado por Gaara.

 **Doctor**

-¿Le agrada este lugar Señor Kazekage?- preguntó Shijima con una sonrisa sincera.

-Es agradable...- dije con ánimos de parecer feliz.

Había pasado una semana desde que volvía de Konoha, suspendimos los exámenes Chounin y les dimos un mes más a los chicos para prepararse. Cuando volví la cuidad me recibió con alegría como siempre, los noticieros rogaban por entrevistas, yo quería acceder, es decir, no tenía ningún problema dar información sobre el atentado en Konoha…Me fue imposible que el consejo me permitiera asistir a los programas de t.v., supuse que el escandalo del amorío con otra mujer estaba latente. Así pasaron los dias, en las oficinas de gobierno el ambiente se sentía tenso. Las mujeres empleadas intentaban evitarme, los viejos del consejo me hablaban como si fueran unos padres avergonzados de su hijo, me hablaban con cierto recelo y más estrictos que nunca; además tomaron la decisión de poner el reloj de arena en el lobby del edificio, un reloj gigante, que intentaba estresar mi mente desde el momento que pisaba el que se supone era mi lugar favorito .

Fue entonces que decidieron que Shijima sería mi nueva asistente, los ancianos me hablaron sobre cambios que tenían que hacer con mi actitud "rebelde" y además me pidieron que accediera a tener citas públicas con ella para limpiar mi imagen, por si fuera poco están planeando anunciarle a los residentes de Sunagakure el significado del reloj de arena… No me opongo ante nada de esto, de hecho no es de mi interés que la gente piense que tengo una amante, ese tipo de especulaciones me parecen absurdas. En fin, acepte los términos y condiciones que los ancianos me exigían, con tal de no quitarme ciertos privilegios o mejor dicho labores, pues como Kazekage yo no veía tales tareas como un peso, al contrario lo aceptaba como una responsabilidad de la que sólo yo era capaz de cumplir, pero ahora el matrimonio es una especie de chantaje, si no contraigo nupcias el consejo reducirá mi autoridad. Y a decir verdad me gusta tener el control de todo lo que me sea posible, así es mi personalidad, por ello tuve que tolerar la propuesta de matrimonio que ellos me habían arreglado. Pero no la acepte del todo, el acuerdo era encontrar a una mujer que me hiciera realmente feliz y cumpliera con las expectativas de todos ¿Curioso no? Jamás me imaginé que encontrar mujeres fuera tan difícil, ninguna me parecía interesante. A decir verdad cuando conocí a Hokuto, la hermana mayor de Shijima tuve curiosidad de saber cómo es que mujeres tan bellas se pueden prestar para este tipo de tratos, y después comprendí que el amor no siempre se trata de los sentimientos, a veces hay intereses aparentemente más fuertes que él.

\- Es un nuevo lugar señor, pedí que lo reservarán sólo para nosotros, pero ahora veo que hay más gente…- Shijima llevaba puesto un vestido color morado, no llevaba las gafas rojas que suele usar y tenía el rostro ligeramente maquillado.

\- Para mi esta bien.- Parecía que ella se había esforzado por arreglarse para esta cita, era un lugar costoso.

Yo intenté usar un saco color vino que me había regalado Naruto, según el estaba en tendencia, y necesitaba cambiar mi look, no tengo idea de que sean todas esas cosas de moda, pedí consejo a Kankuro y me dijo que usará una playera blanca con cuello en"u" , un pantalón color hueso y zapatos cafés con un acabado en quemado, parecía ir en un estilo demasiado juvenil, y mi peinado relamido me hacia sentir fuera de lugar.

Los restaurantes como este sólo se ven en la ahora cuidad de la hoja, un solo platillo de comida que cuesta más que un recibo del servicio eléctrico, frutos exóticos y una decoración que hacía parecer un simple restaurante el gran salón de un castillo… Para cualquier mujer hubiese sido un sueño hecho realidad, pero algo me decía que Shijima estaba esforzándose de más para que esto pareciera funcionar frente a la gente. Y para hacerlo más evidente pidió un lugar en la terraza, la mesa y el suelo estaban decorados con pétalos de rosas, había un candelabro con velas que nos iluminaba bien, era un lugar bastante elegante… y bien ubicado, así que los fotógrafos no tardaron en llegar, la terraza estaba a la altura de la calle, cualquiera que pasará caminando podría vernos comer ahí mismo. Eso arruinaba un poco el momento, pero ahí se notaba la intención de esta "cita".

El mesero se acercó a pedir la orden, entre todo lo que había leído en la carta lo que más me apetecía era un filete de salmón a las finas hierbas, con un par de vegetales, el pescado no es abundante en este país, así que no perdería la oportunidad de que el patrocinio de los ancianos se desperdiciara en un platillo simple.

\- Kazekage ¿Esta bien si pido un vino tinto?-

\- Adelante.- Shijima ordeno lo mismo que yo pero en una ración más pequeña.

Mientras esperábamos nuestra comida la castaña intentaba entablar una conversación conmigo pero yo no podía olvidar algunos detalles que había averiguado días atrás, simplemente estaban latentes en mi mente y me era imposible concentrarme, así que tuve que preguntarle al respecto.

\- Dime Shijima… ¿Cómo están Matsuri y Shira con todo el escándalo? No he tenido la oportunidad de conversar con ellos desde que regresé.- Se quedó helada y sonrió un poco mientras movía su copa vacía reclinándola sobre el mantel blanco de la mesa.

\- E-ellos están bien. Mejor que nunca diría yo.-

\- ¿Enserio? Pensé que estaban separados.-

\- ¡N-no! ¡P-por supuesto que no! ¡S-shira habla regularmente conmigo y parece que todo va viento en popa!-

\- Ya veo…- El mesero se acercó con nuestros platillos desviando el tema de conversación. Estoy más que seguro de lo que escuché,"mejor que nunca" ¿Acaso me cree idiota?

No pude volver a hablar con ella mientras cenaba, solo venía a mi mente la imagen que unos días antes había presenciado, ni siquiera pude disfrutar un solo bocado.

Estaba en mi oficina revisando algunos papeles, siempre eran pedidos de obras públicas o autorizaciones de decretos y asensos de shinobis. Desde que Shijima estaba a mi servicio la carga de trabajo había disminuido, era bastante eficiente y a decir verdad me sorprendía el número de formatos que podía revisar en un día. Esa mañana la castaña tenía una junta con su padre y unos miembros del consejo, me lo mencionó antes de irse ya que el único pendiente que tenía era la visita de Mikoshi, él era un amigo de Matsuri, estaban en el mismo equipo junto con Yukata en sus inicios como estudiantes, y venía a darme un reporte importante, se había convertido en el nuevo ninja médico a cargo del hospital general de Sunagakure, es un muchacho brillante, siempre al pendiente de todos y ama su trabajo tanto como yo. Sin dudas puedo decir que de ese equipo el más exitoso es él (sin quitar méritos a Matsuri quien daba clases en la Academia ninja más importante del país), desde que comenzó a trabajar en el Hospital cambio sus gafas redondas por unas rectangulares que le daban un aspecto más rudo, y a donde fuera llevaba puesta una bata blanca, hasta en mi oficina se presentaba así.

-Señor, vengó a entregarle personalmente los reportes epidemiológicos de Sunagakure.- Mikoshi sabía la rutina, el podía tomar asiento mientras yo revisaba un escrito de 5 hojas, lo demás del me lo podía platicar sin temor a ponerlo en duda.

-Gracias, si gustas algo de tomar puedes prepararlo Shijima no está hoy para atendernos…- Comencé a leer el reporte, no había nada fuera de lo común más que faltantes de medicamentos para un sector específico y algunas reparaciones en el edificio.

Discutimos por un rato sobre cómo marchaban las cosas en el sector salud de la cuidad, sobre la calidad de los servicios y detalles por el estilo. Algo llamó mi atención, Mikoshi me hablaba con cierta desconfianza, parecía que ocultaba algo. Finalmente le entregue la carpeta con documentos estirando mi mano , el se reclinó para alcanzarla. Tome mi pluma para finalmente firmar un documento que había leído antes de que el llegara.

Pero el doctor se quedó ahí, estático, observando aquel folder, su mirada se perdió en algún pensamiento profundo…. Carraspeo un poco y cubrió su boca con el puño. Paso un minuto en silencio, no le quite la mirada de encima, parecía que tenía algo más que decirme. Baje mi pluma haciendo el movimiento ruidoso para atraer su atención y lo observé fijamente mientras entrelazaba mis dedos, recargando mis codos en la costados de la silla.

\- Señor, me preguntaba… no es algo de mi incumbencia es sólo que estoy preocupado … ¿Sabe algo sobre Matsuri?- Mikoshi parecía temeroso, enseguida recordé la orden de restricción, lo cierto era que yo no había buscado a la castaña desde que había regresado…

\- No Mikoshi, escuche sobre una orden de restricción, pero pedí que la anularán el día que regrese, Shijima me dijo que estaba hecho. Y siendo te honesto no me he dado el tiempo para comunicarme con ella.- Mientras le daba mi explicación Mikoshi rasco su cabeza con rabia y todo los ojos en señal de incredulidad.

\- Hace una semana que no se nada de ella. Espero que no me tome a mal lo que estoy a punto de decirle… pero, Matsuri esta deprimida, el consejo no sólo la quiere lejos de usted, la quiere lejos de Sunagakure. – Respiro hondo y acomodo sus gafas con el dedo índice.

\- Parece ser que alguien la destituyó de la Academia ninja, y ahora da clases en el Jardín de niños de Sunagakure… No ha contestado el las llamadas de Sari, Yukata o las mías. Hemos ido a su casa y no habré la puerta… Estoy seguro de que usted no tiene nada que ver en esto y que el rumor de los amantes es sólo eso, un rumor. Por que de lo contrario arruinará su vida. Shira ya sale con otra mujer, mucho más joven que Matsuri la última vez que la vi habíamos ido al centro a tomar un café después de lo que sucedió y ahí los vimos…Matsuri esta destrozada. La relación de años que mantenían se vino abajo en un par de dias. Y disculpe de nuevo si esto no es mi asunto, pero, Matsuri es mi amiga y yo se que ella está mal.- Mikoshi se rasco la frente y tomo la carpeta con fuerza en un ademán de querer levantarse de la silla.

\- ¿E-es enserio todo esto?- estaba en shock, no podía comprender cómo eso había pasado durante un mes de mi ausencia.

\- Señor, usted sabe que yo no miento.-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, el doctor se levantó y extendió su mano para despedirse, hizo una reverencia y salió en calma. Dejándome con la cabeza hecha un remolino.

A las pocas horas Shijima regreso gustosa junto con Baki, tenían en sus manos el catálogo del famoso restaurante al que debíamos ir el viernes por la noche…

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué le pareció la cena?- Shijima no termino la diminuta ración de salmón que había pedido. Observé mi palto y estaba casi vacío, supongo que pensar y pensar en lo que sucedió me había distraído de lo que en realidad estaba comiendo.

-Esta delicioso.- Le di un sorbo a la copa con vino tinto.

-Señor, hay algo de lo quiero hablarle… teníamos en mente que fuera una sorpresa pero debemos adelantarnos por si tiene mucho trabajo se olvide de él…-

-¿Una sorpresa?- Le cuestione sin curiosidad, jugando con mi tenedor y las pocas verduras que había en mi plato.

-Así es, Verá… el próximo Sábado será su cumpleaños número 30, y todo el consejo ha organizado una fiesta en el centro de la cuidad, irán personas muy importantes del país y de otras naciones también están siendo invitados…Sera un evento televisado y en cierto punto será privado, para evitar disturbios…. ¿Qué opina? Comenzará a partir de las 5p.m. y parece que mucha gente está cooperando para que el evento sea un éxito.- Sonrió y mientras esperaba mi respuesta y bebió un poco de vino con gesto de repudio.

Lo pensé, ni siquiera a mis 20 años habían hecho una celebración así… había algo que me decía que está fiesta tenía un fin más allá del que yo pretendía aceptar. Y estaría de acuerdo en que se llevará acabo pero… como todo el consejo, yo también impongo mis propias restricciones.

\- ¡Jamás me imaginé algo así! La gente estará más entusiasmada que yo. Pero me temo que el sábado tengo que entregar los certificados y autorizaciones de las misiones entrantes y finalizadas, y el mismo sábado deben estar listas …Aunque tu podrías ayudarme ¿No te importaría pasar tu sábado revisando esos papeles verdad? Y además tengo que programar las visitas a la universidad de Ciencias, la Academia y el jardín de niños de Sunagakure, hace mucho que no lo hago y necesito hacerlo, últimamente he escuchado quejas de los estudiantes y padres de familia por que el sistema es deficiente y no puedo permitir que esto siga así…- Shijima se quedo congelada, no tenía idea de que decir.

Soltó su copa de vino, intento hacer una media luna con su boca.

-C-claro señor, p-pero, verá, una parte importante del evento esta planeada por mi… y me gustaría tener el tiempo necesario para arreglarme y poder asistir…- Rascó su cabeza con un dedo, sin decir nada peino un mechón de cabello.

-Por supuesto, sólo debes dejar el trabajo terminado, cálculo que podrás ir a casa a las 7p.m, tendrás tiempo suficiente para llegar al evento.- Hice una ademan para pedir la cuenta y ella sólo se quedó viendo al infinito…

Estaba harto de las mentiras, y a mi manera arreglaría todo esto.


	9. Deseo Infinito

¡Hola a todos! Les dejo un nuevo episodio espero les encante...

 **Mugen no yokubō  
(Deseo infinito)**

Entonces terminamos la cita, desde mi último comentario Shijima no me dirigía la palabra. En cuanto el mesero se acercó pedí la cuenta y pagué. Salimos del restaurante pasando por las mesas llenas de gente que murmuraba acerca de ella, quién sería, cuántos años tendría y por qué salía con ella. Por supuesto que yo escuchaba claramente todo lo que le decían, supongo que ella también escuchaba a la perfección pero no hacía ningún comentario, aparentemente sabia que de alguna manera estaba enterado de sus mentiras y el karma se la estaba cobrando de a poco.

Nos encaminamos sobre una zona peatonal. Había negocios de comida y bares abiertos a esa hora, Shijima estaba caminando rápido como si llevará para prisa de llegar a su casa.

-¿Todo bien?- La detuve del hombro.

-P-por supuesto que si señor, solo que ya es tarde y quisiera llegar rápido a casa.- Me dijo nerviosa bajando la mirada. Siguió caminando.

Alguna vez Kankuro me había comentado sobre la manera en la que las mujeres chantajean a los hombres cuando están enojadas, y tenía el presentimiento de que esto era una especie de chantaje de ese tipo.

-Shijima. – la llame mientras la alcanzaba a paso forzado.

\- ¿Si señor?- Siguió caminando sin verme a la cara, su rostro tenía una expresión de enojo.

Hay cosas que me molestan y esta es una de ellas, los berrinches. Es una mujer, no es posible que sus mentiras le pongan de ese humor, mejor dicho la verdad de sus mentiras.

-Apunta en tu agenda.- Guarde silencio. Ella se detuvo en seco y su rostro se tiñó de rojo. Tomo su bolso color rojo con torpeza y saco la pequeña agenda rosa que era de uso personal, la del trabajo es azul.

-Dígame señor…- Apretó el botón de su pluma para que la punta saliera, hojeo la agenda hasta que llegó al sábado. Se dispuso a buscar el mejor ángulo para que el faro de luz iluminara su libreta.

-¿Personal? – Dije mientras observaba su agenda. Su sonrojo se borró. Su expresión cambio, sus cejas se levantaron un poco y ahora se esforzó por hacer cada movimiento del cambio de agenda con delicadeza. Tomo la agenda azul y de un solo movimiento la abrió en donde el separador indicaba lunes.

-Apunta. El lunes y martes iré a la Universidad de ciencias de 9:00 am a 10 am, el miércoles y jueves iré a la academia Shinobi del centro, de 9:00 am a 12:30 y finalmente el Viernes iré al jardín de niños.- Ella detuvo su escribir, suspiro un poco y dio vuelta a la hoja.

-¿De qué hora a que hora?- Dijo en tono molesto.

-Iré todo el día.- Subió la mirada y frunció un poco el ceño.

\- Pero no quiero que les digas nada, llegaré sin avisar, solo quiero que le informes a la gente que está citada en mi oficina a esas horas durante el día y les cambies la hora. Necesito ver todo lo que sucede de forma natural.-

-¿Y por qué el jardín de niños todo el día, acaso no tiene algo mejor que hacer? – Preguntó con recelo. Una pregunta hecha con reclamo, su tono sonaba a una Temario reprochado a Shikamaru. ¿Era enserio? ¿Acaso ella (como todo el consejo) daba por hecho que era de su propiedad? ¿Qué me casaría con ella? Pero lo pensó demasiado tarde, cubrió su boca y de quedo estática, comencé a caminar, cuando ella me alcanzo pido perdón.

-Señor, discul-.

-No. – Dije sin voltearla a ver.

-De verdad no era mi intención… -

-No te preocupes. Te diré por que quiero ir al jardín de niños todo el día. – Ella se quedó en silencio.

-Veras. Tengo la intención de visitar a una persona, también creo me ayudara para saber si debo tener hijos.-

-¿¡Hijos!?- Dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Si.- Comencé a caminar ignorando de nuevo esa expresión, que de alguna manera me hacía dudar que ella deseara hijos.

-No pensé que usted quisiera tener hijos…-

 _¿Tú, pensar? ¿En mi?_ Ninguna palabra de su comentario encajaba con la Shijima que conozco, últimamente los intereses encajan más ella. No le comenté nada, guarde silencio hasta que llegamos a su casa. Simplemente dije adiós con una reverencia.

 **********************Matsuri POV.**************************

Había pasado un mes. Tenía dos semanas trabajando en el jardín de niños, a veces me parecía aburrido. Es un trabajo monótono que no exige mucho, solo estar con los niños, ellos son un poco abrumadores pero tengo 27 años, debería comenzar a pensar en tener uno, aunque no tenga padre real, mi tiempo y vitalidad se agotan, prueba de ello es que ni ellos pueden subir mi ánimo.

La semana pasada había salido con Mikoshi al centro de la ciudad, quería platicar conmigo sobre lo que estaba pasando con Shira y… de la nada el apareció con Yume, una chica 6 años menor que yo, iban tomados de la mano. Ella siempre había estado enamorada de él desde que formaban equipo en la academia, sus ojos tenían esa habilidad de ver más lejos de lo normal, era hermosa y ahora que era mayor no había hombre que se le resistiera. Eso me devastó. No podía más, mi empleo, mi vida y mi libertad, todo por culpa de alguien que ni siquiera me amará.

-¿¡ Matsuri adivina quién está aquí!? – Gritaba una maestra llamada Kitsumi. Me alteró un poco yo estaba en el salón de clases tenía a los niños jugando con piezas de madera, formaban figuras y algunas de estas se cayeron cuando la maestra asustó a los niños con su grito, abriendo la puerta de manera tosca, azotándola contra la pared.

-Kitsumi no tengo tiempo ¿Podrías ser menos escandalosa? Asustas a los niños…Ahora debo sacarlos al jardín y no puedo llevarlos llorando.- me levante de la silla del escritorio y empuje un poco a la joven profesora para cerrar la puerta.

-¡Es el Kazekage! Ha estado aquí desde la primer hora ¡Va de salón por salón a saludar a los niños!- estaba muy emocionada. Yo me tensé un poco, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-No creo que tenga el "honor" de verlo, iré con los niños al jardín… ahora ve a cuidar de tu salón..- Cerré la puerta, sentía que comenzaría a sudar como loca, mi corazón se alteró, y mi temperatura comenzó a bajar.

-¿Señorita Matsuri está bien?- Se acercó Matoko un pequeño niño que yo consideraba genio para estar en esta clase. Me tomo de la mano y levanto una ceja.

-Estoy bien pequeño Matoko, ahora ayúdame a formar una fila para ir al jardín…- Enseguida el niño avisó a sus compañeros quienes gustosos se pusieron de pie y formaron la fila frente a mí. Yo sentía que me desvanecía recargada en la puerta pero sabía que tenía que salir y todo pasaría más rápido de lo que me imaginara.

 *****************************Gaara POV.******************

Había llegado bastante temprano, como siempre y durante toda la semana Shijima iba conmigo a las reuniones junto con otros ancianos que se la pasaban corrigiendo los discursos de los profesores o los comentarios de los alumnos de la universidad y la academia. Este día no podrían intervenir, los niños dicen la verdad al cien por ciento, es imposible que ellos puedan hacer algo en contra de ello.

Los niños eran un tanto abrumadores todos ellos se la pasaban pregutandome cosas raras, como que tipo de animales eran mis favorito, que si Shijima era mi novia, mi color favorito, que había desayunado y por qué había llegado de sorpresa… por supuesto que les conteste con la verdad… Mi animal favorito es el mapache, no, el naranja, ramen hecho por mi hermano y por qué quería sorprender a todos… eso es una "sorpresa"… ¿No?

Terminé de recorrer los salones, leí para los niños, jugué un rato con ellos pero aún no había encontrado a Matsuri, los directivos me dijeron que podía ir al jardín a ver jugar a los niños, había dos clases afuera. Así que salí y observe a mí alrededor, había una gran sección de pasto, y un par de cabañas con resbaladillas, redes y puentes colgantes que los niños parecían disfrutar, iban de un lado a otro, y la encontré… Estaba de pie junto a un niño que parecía señalarle a alguno de sus compañeros mientras la apretaba fuerte del delantal dándole unos jalones hacía abajo, de pronto el niño dirigió su mirada al edificio, justo a donde estaba parado, abrió sus ojos y sonrió, jalo a Matsuri con más fuerza y ella volteó a verlo, el pequeño me apunto con el dedo y en un segundo eterno ella dirigió su mirada a mí.

Ahí estaba ella, llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta, como la última vez que nos vimos. Tenía puesto un pantalón que llegaba a la mitad de su pantorrilla color café claro, una blusa de manga larga color rosa pastel y un delantal amarillo, parecía una verdadera ama de casa, preocupada por sus pequeños hijos. Pero, había algo diferente. Parecía que toda la belleza, felicidad y, en pocas palabras, esa luz que irradiaba todos los días, se había apagado. Alguien había sumergido en lo más profundo del mar su luz. Su expresión, sus ojos entrecerrados, la ligera sonrisa que fingía para los niños, parecía que esa mujer era nada más un cascaron de la imagen de aquella kunoichi.

Sentí un hoyo en mi estómago, algo me decía que hoy debía arreglar todo, o ella jamás recuperaría su luz. Di un paso hacia adelante para bajar los pequeños escalones que dividían al edificio del jardín.

-Señor.- Dijo Shijima intentando detener mi paso.

-¿Si?- Volteé a verla solo para notar que su mirada estaba clavada en la castaña.

-No creo que sea buena idea, recuerde que el consejo ve mal esto…- Me tomo del brazo. Dirigí mis ojos lentamente a sus dedos que sujetaban mi camisa.

-Quédense aquí.- Le dije separándome lentamente de su agarre y lanzando la mirada a los dos ancianos que solo movían su cabeza en señal de negación.

-Comete un error, y lastimará a la señorita Shijima.-

\- Yo no le estoy haciendo nada, ustedes son los que le hacen daño a todos, y NO se acerquen DIJE.- Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar mientras los niños se iban diciendo unos a otros "Es el Kazekage".

Todos me pidieron que jugara con ellos, así que hicimos el juego del escondite, siempre perdía. Pero durante todo ese rato ella solo se limitaba a dar indicaciones a los niños, y mantenía una distancia considerable conmigo.

Finalmente me acerque a los niños formando un circulo poniéndome en cuclillas, la maestra Kikio también se acercó, ella parecía curiosa de saber que planearía.

-Escuchen, tengo que convencer a su maestra Matsuri de jugar con nosotros. Necesito que ustedes jueguen y le hagan ver lo divertido que es… Mientras yo intento convencerla.- Matsuri estaba cruzada de brazos en un punto medio del jardín, lejos del edificio y los ancianos, lejos de mí.

-¿Le gusta?- Preguntó una niña de dos coletas, se escucharon risitas de parte de las demás niñas del grupo. A decir verdad no tenía idea de que contestar pero la pregunta me incómodo.

-Yuki, no preguntes esas cosas. – La regaño la profesora Kikio.

-Es que mamá dice que ella fue su alumna ¿Están enamorados?- De pronto las niñas comenzaron a reírse más alto y a especular cosas raras que no podía distinguir entre tanto ruido.

-¿P-pueden ayudarme con eso?- Les dije de manera nerviosa.

\- ¡SÍ! - contestaron todos echándose a correr junto con la maestra para jugar al escondite una vez más.

Dando pasos cortos y viendo al frente me acerque a ella, mientras dirigía su mirada a algún otro lado intentando evitarme.

-Así que das clases aquí.-

-…- No contesto nada. Tomo sus manos por detrás y dio un paso lateral para alejarse de mi.

\- No sabía que te habían hecho esto.- Metí una de mis manos en el bolsillo de mi traje color azul cenizo.

-No puedo hablar con usted.- Paso un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-Aquí estoy, si puedes, lo estás haciendo.- Rasque mi nuca.

\- No debo.- Paso sus manos al frente juntándolas con calidez.

\- Anule la restricción. – Volteo a verme girando lentamente su cabeza, un poco de brillo y luz apareció en su mirada.

\- Lo siento, yo no sabía nada de esto. Mikoshi me contó todo lo que pasó, con Shira y con el consejo, pero yo lo arreglaré.- Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos, un poco de agua se estancó dentro de ellos. Bajo su mirada de manera brusca y con su muñeca limpió una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

-No puede.- Dijo cortantemente.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-… Estuve pensando todo.- Clavo su mirada a cualquier cosa que había frente a ella.

-Debería casarse con Shijima.- Ese comentario me cayó como balde de agua fría.

-…¿Q-qué?- Seguramente mi seño comenzó a torcerse a voluntad.

-Sí, debería casarse. Me refiero a que, después de pensarlo tanto entendí por qué quieren que usted se case pronto. Ellos piensan en su soledad. Todo lo que eso le causo en un pasado. Señor, está a punto de cumplir treinta años, no tiene hijos, pareja… Y cuando Kankuro se case con Sari se irán, estará solo de nuevo.

-Te equivocas, no estoy solo, toda la cuidad está conmigo.- Ella soltó un suspiro.

\- Usted se equivoca. Cuando Kankuro no este, no habrá nadie que lo reciba por las noches, que le de los buenos días, que pregunte cómo estuvo su día…- Su voz comenzaba a quebrar y a sonar con ira. -No habrá nadie, y verá que el pueblo entero está ahí afuera gozando de su vida, y usted que dio todo por ellos, que los acepto aunque lo odiaban, que estuvo ahí en las peores situaciones de la cuidad, les dio su apoyo y todo su tiempo, se habrán ido dejándolo sin nada.- Las lágrimas brotaron como ríos atravesando sus mejillas, que ahora parecía más pálidas de lo normal. - Y dará vuelta al picaporte de su hogar y se dará cuenta que esta vació…No hay nada por qué estar ahí- Cortó su voz, y comenzó a llorar. Tapo su boca con las dos manos intentando silenciar tanta rabia. Entonces entendí, hablaba de ella misma. No hablaba por mi vida, se quedó sin nada por darlo todo por mí.

En ese momento tuve un impulso casi magnético. Y a pesar de que no aceptaba su punto de vista sobre el matrimonio me acerque a abrazarla, recargue su cabeza en mi pecho, sabía que mi camisa y corbata quedaría mojadas por sus lágrimas pero no me importo, por un segundo comprendí su dolor, ya no tenía nada y todo había sido por mi culpa. Le tome por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo y con la derecha mantenía su cabeza recargada en mí.

-¡Son novios!- Gritó un grupo de niñas a lo lejos. En un segundo sentí que mi rostro se ponía caliente.

-¡Niñas! – Gritaba Kikio. Volteé a ver el jardín y las niñas venían corriendo hacia nosotros. Solté un poco a Matsuri indicándole de cierta manera que alguien se acercaba. Las niñas se frenaron mientras la castaña seguía cubriendo su rostro para que no vieran su estado.

-¿Verdad que son novios? La maestra Kikio dice que no es cierto pero yo creo que si…- Dijo la hija de Yukata, Izumi. Eran tan idénticas, hasta en su inocencia y torpeza. Solté a Matsuri mientras ella les daba la espalda a las niñas, me puse de rodillas para escucharlas mejor.

-Vengan.- Les hice una señal para que se acercaran más y nadie más "escuchara" .

-¿Por qué creen eso?- Pregunté con curiosidad mientras veía de reojo como Matsuri limpiaba su rostro con servilletas que sacaba de su delantal.

-Es que ustedes se abrazan.- Dijo Yuki

-Mamá dice que se besaron.- Izumi sacó a todos de lugar con esa declaración.

Las niñas me voltearon a ver como si hubiera cometido un delito, por supuesto entendía su impresión, a su edad tomarse de las manos es razón para casarse y ser felices por siempre.

-E-eso es cierto, pero guarden ese secreto. La señorita Matsuri puede ponerse celosa.- Intenté ser un poco divertido sacándole una risa del estómago a la castaña.

-¿Entonces se va a casar con ella?-

-Izumi, aún no lo sé ¿Tú qué opinas?- Las niñas se secretearon mientras yo me volvía a incorporar para ver a Matsuri a los ojos, ella se volvió a sonrojar y desvió la mirada a las niñas.

-No lo sabemos… haga lo que le hace feliz.- Las niñas regresaron corriendo a la zona de juegos.

Matsuri abrazó su cuerpo sujetando sus codos.

-Ya debería irse, o la que se pondrá celosa, será otra.-

-…Esta bien, solo contéstame algo.- Rasque mi frente.

-¿El hombre del tsukuyomi infinito…era yo?- Dio un pequeño brinco, sus ojos se posaron en los míos, su rostro se puso rojo, ella volvía poco a poco, no todo estaba perdido.

-¿Por qué quiere saber eso?- Sobó su cuello sin perder su pose.

-Quiero saber por qué la gente engaña a su corazón, necesito saber por qué sufres por Shira, si en realidad no lo amas como al hombre de ese sueño.- Metí mis dos manos a los bolsillos.

-Él es… real, no es un sueño, no es alguien imposible.- Imposible, esa palabra que tanto frenaba a Matsuri cuando era pequeña, la sigue abrumando.

\- Entonces debo ser una ilusión plasmada pro el calor del desierto.- Rasqué mi cabello con las dos manos y comencé a caminar hacía la dirección contraria, de vuelta a donde estaban los ancianos y Shijima esperándome. Y lo hice porque algo en mi estaba siendo lastimado de alguna manera, sentía dolor en el corazón, yo no soy un ser divino, soy peor que un humano, todo lo que he hecho es para remediar mis errores del pasado, donde lastime, maté y desolé a mucha gente. Matsuri no puede aceptar esa parte de mí.

-Gaara.- Dijo en un pequeño murmuro, que corrió hasta la distancia en la que me encontraba y detuve mi paso.

-Tu eres mi único deseo.- Dijo en voz alta.

Vi el rostro de los viejos, maestros y Shijime, parecía que habían visto un fantasma. En mi corazón sentía brotar otra flor, de esas que salen a enseñar todos sus pétalos, de las que sientes cuando tu hermana se casa, cuando conoces a tu sobrino, cuando cenas con tus mejores amigos, cuando vez atrás y te das cuenta que has hecho más de lo que esperabas, cuando por fin sientes que tus errores se han remediado, porque alguien más siente amor por ti.

 *****Próximo episodio: Venganza******

 **Así es, por si pensaban que esto se iba a terminar aquí, debo decirles que no. El plan de Sari sigue en pie, y sé que con el próximo episodio se divertirán mucho.**


	10. Venganza I

Lo sé ... no hay excusa que valga les prometo que ya tengo casi terminado el Fic, sin embargo tengo unos detalles que afinar de cada capitulo, la venganza estará dividida en 3 episodios. De verdad estoy esmerándome mucho por terminarlo y que ustedes queden sorprendidas, por favor dejen sus comentarios, muchas gracias a todas las lindas personas que se toman el tiempo de leerme y hacerme observaciones.

Venganza  
Parte 1

 ** _******Gaara POV. *****_**

Entonces detuve mi paso para dar la vuelta. Matsuri se quedó helada y tapó su boca con las dos manos. Parecía que estaba a punto de explotar, estaba tan roja como mi cabello.

Di pasos cortos para acercarme a ella, pero inevitablemente también sentí aquel bochorno de vergüenza y tuve que aflojar un poco mi corbata para sentirme cómodo.

-Señor yo no quise decirlo de esa manera, sabe que lo respeto y fue algo muy tonto de mi parte.- Matsuri solo quería excusar su comentario. La jale por el hombro y me acerque lo suficiente a su oído para que mi susurro fuera comprensible.

-Yo sé que además de desearme… tú me amas.-

-¿Q-qué?- Me separé de ella sacando del bolsillo de mi pantalón un sobre que había cargado durante todo el día. Sujete su mano y lo puse sin decir nada haciendo un movimiento para que apretara los dedos y que este no cayera de su mano.

Intenté sonreírme y lentamente me aleje de ella.

En resumen los ancianos y Shijima me reprocharon todo lo que habían visto en el Kínder, así que durante todo el camino a la torre iba escuchado sus quejas sobre momento que estuve con Matsuri, del daño que le hacía a Shijima, y en fin otras miles de cosas sin sentido. Pero a decir verdad no pude concentrarme en lo que reclamaban. Simplemente los ignoré. Me sentía extraño con migo mismo, era como si después de tantos años estuviera comprendiendo lo que realmente es el amor. Aun no sé cómo puedo describir este sentimiento, es como fuera un adolescente escuchando una declaración de amor, curioso ¿No? Que hasta esta edad ese tipo de sentimientos muevan mi cabeza de tal manera que me parezcan interesantes y a la vez impactantes. El amor sigue siendo un misterio para mí.

 ******Matsuri POV.******

-à 2 Días después ß-

******************5 PM*********************

-¿Matsuri estas lista?- Preguntaba Sari insistente al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación.

-Ya casi… espera un poco.- Me di el ultimo vistazo en el espejo, parecía que todo estaba perfecto. De verdad había dado el doscientos por ciento para verme hermosa esta noche.

Recordé por un instante aquel momento que había hervido mi sangre, ese pelirrojo susurrándome al oído un "tú me amas". Inevitablemente me sonroje y recordé que Gaara me había dado un sobre con un boleto para tener acceso al salón donde se llevaría acabo su fiesta de cumpleaños. Además había una nota que decía " _No pueden destruir el lazo que nos une_ ". A este punto estaba dispuesta a todo porque tenía el presentimiento de que él necesitaba mi ayuda o a mí, y en mi corazón una pequeña llama se encendía, tal vez era esperanza…tal vez es amor.

De cualquier modo, Sari tenía un buen plan, y por lo que ella me platicó Shijima y el consejo se quieren lucir con esta fiesta, y será algo grande. El boleto de la invitación dice " _Rigurosa etiqueta"_ , así que será una fiesta de gala. Por otra parte nuestro plan es arriesgar lo poco que me queda, mi libertad. Como el evento será televisado buscaremos el momento perfecto para que pueda besar a Gaara y la gente enloquezca, afirmando el rumor de la amante. Pero algo en mi dice que no debo hacerlo, después de todo él no es culpable de mi propio destino, sí Shira quiso apartarse de mí fue su decisión y no puedo cambiarla, además, si el me amara de verdad seguiría conmigo.

Pero en fin. Hoy por la mañana fui a buscar un vestido elegante junto con Sari y Yukata, por cierto, ella y sus hijos también están invitados ya que se casó con un funcionario cercano a los hermanos del desierto.  
Nuestra búsqueda dio frutos bastante rápido. Hacía meses que ahorraba para ir de vacaciones con Shira, y ahora no tenía en que gastar ese dinero, así que lo pensé una y otra vez hasta que me decidí por gastarlo en un vestido de alta costura, si me iba a vengar sería con estilo, y sería un estilo demasiado caro. Pero estaba segura que las demás presentes tendrían vestidos mucho más costosos y elegantes que el mío.

Así que las dos llegaron a ayudarme con el peinado y maquillaje alrededor de las 4 de la tarde. La recepción comenzaría a las 7pm. Y me apresuraba porque habría un festival en las calles, por lo que deducían que el tránsito sería lento y llegaríamos tarde a la recepción.

-Listo.- dije saliendo de mi habitación con el vestido puesto.

-…Estas hermosa.- Dijo Yukata con los ojos cristalinos.

-G-gracias, aunque ustedes hicieron la mejor parte.- dije pasando un rizo de cabello atrás de mi oreja.

-Solo te falta algo…- Sari tomo un ramo de flores que Kankuro le había llevado. Él tenía el detalle de llevarle flores cuando tenía oportunidad. Tomo unas tijeras y pasadores. Corto un par de "rosas de Austin" color blanco y rosa, me pidió que me agachará y formo un tocado con ellas.

-Listo, ahora lo único que te falta es a alguien para tomar del brazo, pero conozco a un pelirrojo que en cuanto te vea querrá hacerlo…- Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Sari llevaba puesto un vestido negro de corte sirena con un pliegue que dejaba ver tres cuartos de su pierna izquierda, se veía hermosa, llevaba risos en las puntas de su cabello, un maquillaje estilo pin-up, y zapatillas en punta triangular con tacón alto de aguja. Yukata por otra parte llevaba puesto un vestido más tradicional de tirantes, largo color azul rey, con holanes por en medio del pecho que terminaban en el filo de su ombligo y zapatillas del mismo color con una joya decorativa, llevaba un peinado que sostenía la mitad de su cabello por detrás con un broche elegante y la otra mitad caía naturalmente. Para ser sincera, ahora dudaba que mi estilo encajara en la fiesta y a mi parecer ellas lucían mil veces más hermosas que yo.

 ********Gaara POV *********

-à8 AMß-

-¡SHH!... Lo van a despertar.- Escuchaba a alguien entre sueños.

-¿Uh?- Me desperté lentamente enfocando al tumulto de gente que estaba al pie de mi cama…

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GAARA!- gritaron mientras Shidakai hacia equilibrio para sostener un pastel con velas que iluminaban a mi familia de una bella manera. Kankuro, Temari, Shidakai y Shikamaru estaban cantando la canción de feliz cumpleaños con una singular alegría. El pastel con cobertura blanca y decorado con fresas se veía exquisito.

-G-gracias.-

Me dieron tiempo para vestir después de un fuerte abrazo por parte de cada uno, escuchaba la voz de Naruto y Boruto en el comedor de abajo, al instante supe que sería un día maravilloso.

-2 PM-

Después del agradable desayuno con la familia de Temari, Naruto y Kankuro dimos una vuelta en el festival que habían organizado para mí. Naruto me pidió que fuéramos a un bar popular en la zona para invitarme unos tragos, él sabe que soy fanático de la carne asada y la cerveza, además soy inmune a ella. Estuvimos comiendo por un rato hasta que nuestra conversación tomo un rumbo un tanto serio.

-Escucha Gaara, no puedes casarte solo por que si. Y en todo caso deberías ser tu quien elija a una mujer. El consejo no te puede imponer una relación por que sí, debes imponer un poco de tu autoridad...- Naruto había perdido la cabeza con las nuevas noticias sobre el próximo compromiso con Shijima.

-No puedo hacer eso. Ni siquiera hay manera de buscar a otra mujer, no puedo visualizarme junto a una mujer…No tengo lo suficiente para tener una relación. Solo quiero alejarlas, estoy teniendo demasiados problemas, ni siquiera la indiferencia funciona para alejarla, yo ya lo eh intentado todo…-

-Te equivocas. Si hay algo que he aprendido es que mientras mas galante y dominante te comportas frente a una mujer mas se asusta y aleja de ti, o en todo caso la conquistas más, eso depende de que tipo de mujer sea, y además ¿Con nadie? ¿Acaso has perdido popularidad o algo así?-

-¿Quieres decir que debo ser… como una especie de patán? Yo no podría, no quiero herir a nadie. Además… No sabré con quien debo ser así…-

-Inténtalo.- Dijo Naruto tomando un sorbo a su té.

\- No lo sé Naruto, ninguna de las dos se merece que las trate así…-

-Bueno a Sasuke le funcionó bastante bien con Ino y Karin…-

\- Matsuri es diferente a ellas… A veces pienso que sigue siendo una niña cuando habla…. Pero cuando veo su cuerpo… No lo sé, las cosas cambian… ¿Sabes? Es como si intentara conquistarme sin hacer nada, y de cierto modo lo está logrando.-

\- Entonces deja que ellas dos hagan todo, y toma tu decisión. No todo en esta vida es drama Gaara, y tú más que nadie lo sabe. Aunque debo admitir que la tienes difícil, las dos están de muy buen ver.-

-Eso no te lo niego….-

Nos reímos un poco, la situación no es tan mala como parece, y finalmente es mi decisión y solo complico todo en mi cabeza. Yo sé que debo hacer.

No me odien, el próximo Lunes vendré con el nuevo episodio.

 **Próximamente...**

 _ **¿Acaso había elección? ¿Será que las demás personas marcan nuestro destino y no uno mismo?**_  
 _ **Comienzo a entender que con el tiempo el amor se arraiga o se desvanece por completo, pero no puedo echar raíz a un lugar que ya floreció, simplemente es Shijima... o es nada.**_


	11. Venganza II

_****__Un comentario extra antes de que puedan sacarse de onda. No eh mencionado la descripción del atuendo de Matsuri, será hasta el capitulo 3, porque Gaara se encargará de eso. Ahora si, disfruten el capitulo._

 **VENGANZA**  
 **Parte 2**

 *****Matsuri POV*****

Todo estaba saliendo bien. El salón que habían contratado para el evento, sin duda alguna era el más elegante de todo el país. La torre "Ryumen", el principal centro de negocios de Sunagakure, un edificio minimalista con pinta de ser las oficinas de una agencia de modelos para revistas de glamour.

Aunque llegamos un poco tarde a la recepción, pudimos conversar con la mayoría de nuestros conocidos, el centro de atención obviamente era la familia del desierto y de la hoja, Boruto y Himawari habían crecido bastante desde la última vez que los vi en persona. Hinata llevaba puesto un vestido verde esmeralda con un escote en corazón y una gargantilla de perlas, su cabello estaba ligeramente rizado y llevaba un tono coral en sus labios, Himawari usaba un vestido color rosa pastel que caía debajo de sus rodillas, unas zapatillas bajas blancas y un moño del mismo color. Naruto y Boruto lucían un elegante esmoquin negro, nada especial a decir verdad.

Los bocadillos y los vinos que servían eran una delicia, la decoración era casi nula, pero la simpleza de los grandes ventanales que daban vista a la cuidad eran lo único que el lugar necesitaba para destacar. Paso una hora mientras la gente de la alta sociedad hablaba y felicitaba a Gaara, poco a poco su presencia fue perdiendo relevancia y la indicación para que todos entraran al gran salón se acató rápido, toda la gente comenzó a entrar y la recepción se iba quedando vacía. Antes de entrar le mencioné a Sari que iría al tocador solo para darme un último vistazo. De camino observé a Shira con Yume sentados en una pequeña sala que se usaba para esperar a alguien al otro lado del salón, pero en ese mismo instante desvié la mirada y prácticamente aceleré mi paso. El hoyo en mi estómago se abrió de nuevo, y me sentía a morir.

 *****Gaara POV.******

-Yume ¿Por qué no pasas al gran salón? Necesito hablar con Shira por un momento.- Dije estirando mi mano para que ella pudiera levantarse del sillón.

-Por supuesto que sí señor- Me contestó tomando mi mano. Le dio una mirada a Shira quien enseguida se puso de pie, y acentuando con la cabeza le indicó que estaba bien dejarme con él.

Los dos vimos como Yume entregaba su invitación al recepcionista y le indicaban el lugar a donde debía ir. Le hice una seña con la mirada a Shira para que siguiera mi paso. Caminamos hasta llegar a una pared de espejo que se iluminaba con tiras de luz cálida, detrás de esta pared estaban los baños, había visto entrar a Matsuri y esperaba que saliera.

-¿Qué está sucediendo señor?- Me pregunto Shira viendo su propio reflejo en la pared.

-Espera.- Entonces vi salir a Matsuri, y me adelante para detenerla.

-Matsuri.- En ese momento sentía que me congelaba.

-¿Señor?…- intentó hacer una reverencia pero su vestido se lo impedía.

-Acompáñame por favor.- Hice una señal con la mano para que pasara por delante de mí.

Cuando Shira se percató de que nos acercábamos movió un poco el nudo de su corbata en señal de incomodidad. Y entonces quedamos los tres frente a frente.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos, quiero aclararles una cosa. Sobre todo a ti Shira.-

-Adelante.- Me contesto tranquilamente.

-… Debo ofrecerles una disculpa a los dos por lo que ocasione en su relación, y Shira, por favor, nunca pienses que Matsuri te traicionaría de esa manera. Ella no es ese tipo de persona. Yo sé que no puedo arreglar el daño que les hice, no hay manera. Pero de verdad quiero que sepas que no pasó nada entre nosotros. –

-Señor no tiene por qué pedirme disculpas a mí…-

\- Es para los dos. Matsuri, yo jamás hubiera hecho eso si hubiera sabido que te dañaría tanto. Y quiero que sepas que lo que hice, fue mera curiosidad, yo no tengo ninguna intención contigo.-

-¿¡Q-que!?- Shira se quedó atónito y Matsuri solo toco su barbilla con el dedo índice, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo...

-De acuerdo. Ahora si me permiten, olvide mi bolso en el baño.- Ella se dio la media vuelta con la mirada fija en la pared de espejo, estaba viendo su propio reflejo.

-Espera Matsuri… no creo que él haya querido decirlo así…- Shira reaccionó de manera extraña.

-No. Está bien Shira. Señor, con permiso.- Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y volvió al baño.

Shira me observaba con un poco de enojo. Y hasta que Matsuri entro al baño se atrevió a dirigirme la palabra.

-Señor, escuche. Sé que sus intenciones son buenas, las mejores. Pero, lo que acaba de decirle a Matsuri es una grosería… ¿Curiosidad? ¿Termino con nuestra relación por mera curiosidad? ¿Enserio no quería nada con ella? ¿Cuándo pensaba decírselo? ¿Hasta que ella se volviera a ilusionar como hace años? No entiendo por qué lo hizo, pero estoy seguro que eso no es curiosidad, al igual que ella, yo también conozco una parte de usted y sé que pudo haber escogido mejores palabras para disculparse, pero sobre todo mejores palabras para justificar cualquier sentimiento que tenga hacia ella.- Shira saco el boleto de su invitación del saco y caminó en dirección al salón.

 *******Matsuri POV*******

Vomité todo lo que había comido. Tenía coraje, enojo y sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar. No quería llorar. No quería salir con lágrimas en los ojos, tenía que ser fuerte y superar todo esto. A fin de cuentas la vida sigue, y de uno depende lo miserable que quiera ser. Pero si de algo estaba segura era de que esto no era justo. No para mí. Salí y lave mis manos y dientes para estar presentable.

-¿Matsuri estas bien?- Gaara había entrado al tocador de damas. Terminé de lavarme los dientes y a toda velocidad sequé mi boca con un pañuelo. Cuando subí la mirada él ya estaba a un lado mío, lo pude ver en el espejo del lava manos.

-Sí, estoy bien. No debería estar aquí.- Le conteste sin verlo a los ojos.

-Discúlpame.- Dijo acercándose a mí, pero di un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Gaara, que sentiste cuando besaste a Shijima?- Bajé la mirada.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo…?-

-¿Curiosidad? ¿Esa fue tu excusa para hacer que "me olvidará de ti" y siguiera con mi vida?- Me crucé de brazos

-Eso es verdad, yo intentaba que fueras feliz.-

-¿Y usted? ¿Es feliz ahora? … Dígame, ¿Enserio no sintió nada con Shijima? ¿O es solo un presentimiento mío?- Me acerque y metí los dedos en el borde de la solapa del traje. Hoy se veía mil veces mejor que nunca. Alguien había hecho ese traje azul rey con lujo de detalle, los bordes de los bolsillos, corbata y la solapa del cuello eran negros, los botones del saco y las mancuernas eran de oro, su camisa blanca tenía un botón desabrochado, lo que le quitaba seriedad pero sus zapatos derby negros bien lustrados compensaban ese hecho. Su cabello iba bien peinado como ahora lo acostumbraba. Pude sentir como emanaba calor en el momento que recorrí mis dedos hasta su mejilla. Toqué su cabello y comencé a des-peinarlo con las dos manos, el no dijo nada solo me observaba, pero yo evadí su mirada, me concentré en devolverle un poco de juventud a su peinado, dejándolo como antes, como cuando tenía 20. Por último abroché el botón de su camisa y ajuste el nudo de su corbata alejándome un poco de él.

-Naruto me dijo que, un beso con la persona que amas es… Algo inigualable. – Deje que continuara.

-… No sentí nada.- Tome mi bolso y saqué un labial, comencé a retocarme frente al espejo y él se quedó en silencio, cuando termine solo sostuve su mirada atreves del reflejo.

\- Siento que hay algo mal en todo esto. En el salón está el reloj de arena ¿Qué se supone que deba pensar?- Ese cambio de tema fue choquéate para mí. No podía creer que nada hubiera cambiado la conversación después de todo lo que le dije. Así que apreté mi bolso y salí. No quería saber nada más de lo que tenía que decir.

 *****Gaara POV******

Finalmente entre al Salón, eran las ocho y media de la noche, la gente ya estaba en su lugar y la pista de baile hacia que la mesa de mi familia estuviera a la expectativa de todos. A lado de la pista de baile estaba una orquesta que tocaría música clásica, por suerte había aprendido a bailar ese tipo de vals con ayuda de Shijima, entonces comprendí porque ella se empeñaba tanto en enseñarme. Pero durante todo mi recorrido de la recepción a mi mesa sentía una punzada en la boca del estómago algo iba mal.

Las luces se apagaron.

 ***********Matsuri POV*******

Durante unos segundos los candelabros del gran salón comenzaron a iluminar de manera gradual, los invitados tomaron asiento para terminar su copa de vino y alistarse para la cena. Pero las luces no se encendían del todo. Esta especie de atmósfera comenzaba a preocuparme sentía que algo no iba bien. Dirigí la mirada hacia Sari en repetidas ocasiones, pero ella estaba muy ocupada con Kankuro. Tome mi servilleta de tela y la acomode en mi regazo. Todos comenzaron a platicar entre sí, dejándome un poco apartada del tema de conversación, esto no me molesto mucho, yo estaba buscando a Gaara con la mirada, pues era cierto lo que había dicho, el reloj de arena estaba arriba del escenario de la orquesta, esto me tenía preocupada.

Finalmente encontré a Gaara, conversaba Con Naruto y Shikamaru, parecía algo importante pues sus expresiones no eran alentadoras del todo. En ese momento Gaara dirigió mirada hacia mí, pude sentir como un hilo provocaba una punzada desde mi ombligo hasta el corazón. Fue una sensación extraña.

De repente interrumpieron aquel momento con el sonido del golpeteo de un tenedor a una copa vacía ¿Otro brindis? No. La encargada de aquella melodía era Shijima.

-¡EJEMPH!- Dijo casi gritando. Se levantó de su asiento con un aire de arrogancia y enderezado la espalda con un ademán sensual.

-Si me permiten…me gustaría que el Kazekage me escuchará por un momento.- Gaara y sus amigos se notaban con una incertidumbre que los molestaba, y a juzgar por sus expresiones nadie esperaba esto. Gaara hizo una señal con la mano para indicar que la chica podía continuar.

-Bien, como la mayoría ha notado, al centro del escenario de la orquesta se encuentra un reloj de arena. El señor Kazekage brindo dicha arena de su propia armadura, este reloj simboliza un compromiso que tiene, no solo con el mismo, si no con toda Sunagakure. El reloj es la cuenta regresiva para que nuestro Señor del desierto tome nupcias… - Una cuarta parte de los presentes ya lo sabíamos. Sin embargo hacer esto público forzaba a Gaara a cumplir su palabra.

-Así que me gustaría...-Trago un poco de saliva. – Me gustaría pedirle que,…- Se hizo un silencio profundo, y al mismo tiempo yo comenzaba a sentir un dolor en el estómago, pero no era cosa mía, era algo que me afectaba de manera ajena. No pude evitar apretar la servilleta que tenía en las piernas con tal de contener mi dolor.

-¡Señor Kazekage cásese conmigo por favor!- Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la propuesta de Shijima.

En ese momento el silencio se convirtió en una serie de expresiones de desconcierto. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, y mi cabeza lo proceso demasiado despacio. Kankuro veía la mesa donde estaba Gaara mientras apretaba el mantel de la mesa con furia, Sari le tocaba el hombro intentando relajarlo. Yukata y su esposo se voltearon a ver con el ceño torcido. Yo sentía que debía de nuevo vomitar, como si alguien hubiera metido sus dedos a mi boca y me forzará a hacerlo, clave la mirada en Gaara quien estaba congelado, no sonreía y uno de los músculos de su ceja se torcia de arriba a bajo con estrés. Lo comprendí, ese malestar era la conexión de la que Gaara hablaba, yo no tenía nada malo, era lo que él estaba sintiendo.

Tome un bocado de aliento, sabía que esto me costaría mucho, pero, al final, ya no tenía nada que perder, y prefería mil veces perder lo poco que me quedaba por él, aunque no me amara, que por alguien más, y de cierta manera si esto funcionaba no solo arruinaría los planes de Shijima y el consejo, si no que me estaría cobrando de buena manera todo lo que me han hecho.

Solté aquella servilleta mientras me ponía de pie. Todos en la mesa me volteaban a ver, me pedían con susurro que tomará asiento y no hiciera algo estúpido.

-¡MATSURI! ¿Carajo qué haces? ¡SIÉNTATE! – Decía entre dientes Yukata mientras Sari jalaba mi vestido para que cayera a mi asiento.

-¡No!- Quite la mano de Sari con una bofetada a su muñeca.

\- ¡SEÑOR KAZEKAGE!- Grite con fuerza para atraer la atención de todos. Lo logré. En ese instante el dolor en mi estómago desapareció. Mire a mi alrededor, todos tenían una expresión de preocupación, imagine entonces que, todo esto estaba planeado para que Gaara estuviera forzado a aceptar la propuesta de Shijima, ya que él nunca le propondría matrimonio.

-¡Por favor, considéreme! ¡También deseo casarme con usted!-

Un "¡ahh!" tragando aire salía de todos los presentes. Shijima volteo a verme con odio.

Tomo asiento y le dijo algo al oído a uno de los ancianos. No pasaron más de dos minutos de calma cuando a lo lejos vi a un par de guardias de seguridad acercándose. Pero guíe a Gaara con la mirada. El no captó muy bien. Las luces se apagaron otra vez dejando a todos con el casi imperceptible destello de las velas que adornaban las mesas. En ese momento supe que debía sentarme y esperar que lo peor pasara rápido.

 *****Gaara POV******

-¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?- Le pregunté a Naruto quién estaba sentado junto a mí.

-Tu novia al rescate.- Dijo en tono serio, aunque su comentario quisiera ser divertido.

-¿Acaso no tenía elección?- Entonces analicé todo en mi cabeza. Me estaban obligando a aceptar su propuesta, y si Matsuri no hubiese intervenido ahora mismo estaría celebrando un compromiso y no mi cumpleaños.

-No, pero ella te dio una. Así que ve a ayudarla, porque parece que los guardias quieren echarla.- Entonces observé que a lo lejos alguien jaloneaba a la castaña.

 ******Matsuri POV*****

-Señorita, acompañemos a la salida.- Decía un guardia que se encontraba atrás de mi.

-¿De qué se trata esto?- Dijo Kankuro poniéndose de pie.

-Asuntos del consejo. – Dijo haciéndose a un lado para jalarme del ante brazo.

-¿¡Qué!?- Kankuro intento detenerlo pero fue inútil. Mientras más me jalaba menos mantenía el equilibrio. Y terminé cayendo al suelo.

-De pie ¡Rápido!- Me ordenó el guardia mientras intentaba jalarme una vez más, y dando un par de pasos desequilibrados haciéndome caer de nuevo, el guardia volvió a jalarme pero esta vez sentí como algo me arrastró hacia atrás para después recargarme en la silla de la mesa.

-¿Se puede saber que estabas haciéndole a la dama?-

-¿¡S-señor!? Yo solo seguía ordenes de la señorita Shijima.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia frente a Gaara.

-Ella no da órdenes a nadie, ahora vete.- Dijo en tono sereno.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Me pregunto separando de mi alrededor la arena que me había llevado a mi asiento.

-Si. – Ni siquiera le dirigí la mirada.

-… – Dio la vuelta y se fue caminando junto con Kankuro sin decir nada.

 *******Gaara POV.*************

-Kankuro por favor necesito que te sientes en la mesa donde estoy, encárgate de que Sari cuide de Matsuri, las cosas se van a poner feas por aquí.- Kankuro me escuchaba atento mientras caminábamos entre las mesas y gente que quería saludarme a la cual le regalaba una sonrisa y una corta reverencia.

\- Por supuesto, pero…- Dijo deteniendo mi paso. –Si alguien debe arreglar esto eres tú.- Dio media vuelta y volvió con Sari.

Seguí caminando, para volver a mi mesa. Ahí estaba de pie Shijima esperando por mí.

-Señor Gaara espero que en verdad tome mi propuesta enserio, yo había planeado esto desde hace mucho y-

-¿Terminaste el documento B133? ¿Lo enviaste hoy verdad?- Dije sin prestar atención a sus palabras.  
-Bueno,… yo tenía que venir a esta hora y tal vez no, no recuerdo bien, espero que sí…- Dijo intentando hacer memoria de manera falsa.

-Escucha, si no lo enviaste terminado, no te molestes en presentarte el lunes a trabajar… Si no puedo confiarte un documento. Mucho menos el resto de mi vida.-

-Pero señor, usted dijo que podía venir…-

-Así es, puedes regresar. Pero si ese documento no está listo para la media noche, estas despedida, tú y el consejo pueden ir a trabajar en vez de venir a cenar y hacer este tipo de circo…- Ella se quedó callada y se echó a correr, supongo que iba a la oficina, quedaba solo a una cuadra del edificio.

Me senté en mi lugar mientras servían el banquete. Temari me observaba en silencio, ella estaba sentada a mi izquierda.

-¿Estas bien Gaara? Sé que esto fue injusto.- Toco mi mano sobre la mesa, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Tú crees en el matrimonio sin amor Temari?- Su expresión cambió. Parecía triste.

-No. Y tú tampoco debes creer.- Me sonrió.

-¿Y si solo alguien está enamorado, y otro no?- Volví a cuestionarle.

-…Yo me preguntaría qué quiere la parte que no ama ¿Qué beneficio tiene estar con alguien y no corresponderle? Posiblemente la compañía… el dinero… pero nunca el amor.-

-Ahora entiendo.-

-¿Qué entiendes?-

-Yo soy la parte que no ama.-

-¿A quién no?-

-A Shijima.-


	12. Venganza III

Venganza  
Parte 3

Ya habíamos cenado un menú exquisito compuesto por comida del mar.

Después del alboroto Kankuro se dedicó a aclarar las cosas con la prensa, diciendo que las propuestas eran auténticas así como el reloj de arena, pero que a pesar de ello la decisión sería mía y que por ahora no aceptaría más propuestas de matrimonio ni algún tipo de entrevista para los medios.

-Gaara, ¿Vas a bailar conmigo? ¿O te quedarás jugando con los restos de la cena?- Preguntaba Temari, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Hacía un buen rato que observaba la mesa de Sari, el hijo del viejo Takeba del consejo estaba platicando gustoso con Matsuri, deduje que aparentemente ellos no descansarían hasta sacarla de mi vida, costará lo que costara, inclusive si tenían que alejarla con otro hombre.

-Temari, ¿Sabes que ese es el hijo de Takeba?- Ella dirigió la mirada a la mesa y acentuó con la cabeza, me observó por unos minutos y volvió a palmear mi hombro.

-¿Por qué te molesta? Ella también puede bailar con otros hombres...Así que tu deberías hacer lo mismo, vamos...Sería mejor si vamos a bailar. –

-No sé bailar tango.-

-Nadie sabe bailar como Gaara, solo se divierten. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, es tu cumpleaños y eres el único que no disfruta esto.- Acepte su propuesta. Temari llevaba puesto un vestido rojo sujetado de un cuello de cristales negros en forma de "u", su cabello estaba suelto y rizado en las puntas, le había crecido hasta la mitad del antebrazo.

Cuando entramos a la pista todo el mundo abrió paso y comenzaron a aplaudir, la mayoría de mis amigos estaban ahí bailando, hasta Baki estaba bailaba con una mujer de la cuidad. Estaba rodeado de gente a la que apreciaba bastante, eso me dio más confianza para hacer lo que decía Temari, disfrutar. Comencé a bailar con ella una pieza de tango, por supuesto que Temari era un as para aquel género de música. Intenté seguir todos sus pasos, pero era muy complicado y en una vuelta me desconcentré, observé que a unas tres parejas de nosotros estaban Matsuri y Shijima, las dos bailaban con algún respectivo. Y no pude evitar notar que Matsuri y el hijo de Takeba se dedicaban sonrisas, eso me comenzó a enfadar, estaba seguro que ese chico estaba con ella solo para alejarla de mí.

-¿Gaara estas bien?- Preguntó Temari  
-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Ella ladeo su cabeza haciendo una señal con los ojos. Volteé en la dirección que indicaba, y vi que el reloj de arena se había detenido. Pero eso no me lo explicaba, yo no tenía nada que ver con eso.

-No sé qué este pasando.- Temari giró el cuerpo para tener la visión de mi panorama, y se dio cuenta que tenía la mirada fija en la castaña.

-¿Por qué no bailas con ella?- Dijo soltando mis manos y haciendo un gesto para que caminara. Me sonrió maliciosa y devolví el gesto con una sonrisa corta.

Di un paso hacia la castaña cuando Shijima me intercepto.  
-Señor Kazekage ¿Puedo bailar con usted?- Estiro su mano para que la tomara y no me quedo más opción que aceptar. Admito que bailaba muy bien, casi como Temari. Pero no podía seguir su ritmo con exactitud porque dentro de mí había sensación de ansiedad, quería que la canción terminará ya, caminar hasta aquella pareja y sentar a Matsuri en una mesa en donde ese hombre no pudiera contactarle.

- _Gaara… Yo no competiré con nadie por ti._ **-** Escuche claramente aquel susurro en mi oído derecho.

-¿Dijiste algo Shijima?- Me incline un poco para alcanzar a oírle.

-No señor, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- Quedé confundido y negué ligeramente con la cabeza. Otra canción comenzó y Shijima no soltó mi mano. No sabía cómo decirle que ya no quería bailar con ella. Ella me sonreía y hacía gestos gustos que esperaba le devolviera pero tuve que distraerme para no verla a los ojos, porque quería evitar sus miradas, esas que hacía cada cita. Recuerdo que en una ocasión ella me observaba a los ojos con mucha constancia hasta que me besó, pero no sentí nada más que vergüenza por que no sabía dar un beso. Y sabía que de nuevo lo estaba intentando, podía sentir sus intenciones, y era obvio que le convendría hacerlo en esta ocasión, así que enderece el cuerpo y subí el mentón para quedar fuera de su alcance.

Mi vista se concentró en mantener a Matsuri en un rango cercano a mi vista. La canción que ahora sonaba era demasiado romántica, y el chico estaba prácticamente arriba de Matsuri, eso me molesto sentía que mi cabeza ardía y mis manos se congelaban, ese sujeto prácticamente la acababa de conocer, y tenía el descaro de tratarla como Shijima me trata a mí.

-¿Por qué no bailas con tu padre Shijima? Parece que él está esperando por ti.-

-Por supuesto señor…. ¿Solo me preguntaba por qué se paró el reloj? Además tiene las manos congeladas ¿está usted bien?- Solté sus manos con delicadeza y la tome de los hombros.

-No Shijima, no estoy bien, necesito que veas que está pasando con el reloj, yo no lo he detenido y estoy sintiendo un malestar estomacal terrible, asegúrate de que nada de la comida hubiera estado en malas condiciones, por favor. – Ella asintió, fue directo con la gente de logística para que revisaran el reloj y la cocina.

Busque entre la gente a la castaña y ya no la podía encontrar. Naruto toco mi hombro con su dedo mientras sujetaba la mano de Hinata, los dos me observaban con un aire de preocupación. Mi expresión comenzó a cambiar porque realmente tenía malestar estomacal, de nuevo algo me provocaba náuseas.

-Se la han llevado a la orilla de la pista.- Me señalo con un dedo la dirección a la que debía caminar.

Ahí estaba, de perfil a unos pasos de mí. Su pareja le cantaba la letra de un jazz romántico que ahora sonaba, como si de verdad estuviera enamorado de ella. ¿En qué cabeza cabe esa idea, la conoció hoy y ya están enamorados? Pero observé la reacción de Matsuri, algo me indicaba que ella sabía que esto era un circo montado. Comenzó a soltar una de las manos del joven, pero él giro su vista rápido, y se dio cuenta que los veía de lejos. La tomo de la cintura e intento besar. Eso hizo que mi garganta se cerrara de manera involuntaria. Camine con pasos firmes hacia ellos, mientras Matsuri intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

*****Matsuri POV.*******

Mientras mantenía mi distancia del rubio besador se escucharon expresiones de asombro, gire mi cabeza en dirección al reloj de arena en el que ahora todos tenían clavada la mirada, el vidrio estaba comenzando a cuartearse, y la arena se estaba regando por el suelo de a poco. Lo que generó una buena distracción y en ese momento sentí que era el momento para zafarme del patán con el que bailaba, y antes de que intentará besarme por segunda ocasión, sentí que me tomaban de los hombros unas manos congeladas ladeando mi cuerpo para zafarme de aquel hombre, unas manos tan frías que parecía que me untaban hielos en la piel.

-Lo siento mucho, la señorita no está disponible.- La expresión del hombre se paralizó y su piel se pintó de blanco.

\- Lo siento señor Kazekage.- Me soltó y dio dos reverencias cortas para salir de la pista de baile con el ceño fruncido.

Gaara, quien lo diría… delicadamente te soltó de los hombros y recorrió una de sus manos heladas hasta la punta de mis dedos mientras giraba para quedar frente a mí. Y como siempre no pude hacer nada ante tal hombre.

******Gaara POV******

La música comenzó, otra balada. Matsuri sabía bailar lo suficientemente bien para guiar mis pasos. Y lo tengo que admitir, se veía hermosa.

Su cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás en un tocado de flores naturales, a los costados de su rostro dos mechones castaños con un ligero rizo hacían que pareciera una princesa, su vestido, parecía atrevido y elegante a la vez. Color rosa palo que provocaba un efecto de palidez en su piel. Un escote que terminaba por encima del ombligo, sus pechos y hombros estaban cubiertos por un encaje con detalles de rosas y pequeñas perlas que iluminaban aquella zona de manera discreta. De su ombligo salía una falda que cubría sus piernas hasta el suelo, una especie de tela delgada que se asimilaba a la de un velo de novia con un fondo que disimulaba sus piernas con detalles de flores y pequeños cristales. Su rostro parecía más tierno que cuando era una niña, sus mejillas desprendían un ligero rubor coral y sus labios entintados de color rojo rogaban a gritos ser basados… ¿Yo he pensado eso?

Intente concentrarme en estudiar su rostro y no su escote, sin embargo al igual que yo hice con Shijima, Matsuri evadía cualquier mirada que le dirigía.

-Matsuri…- Enseguida levanto su rostro para prestarme atención.

\- Hasta ahora te puedo comprender perfectamente.- Ella me observó con asombro y durante unos segundos no solté ni una palabra, comenzaba a ruborizarse.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estas helado.- Tomo mi mano y la recargo en su mejilla de manera tierna, ella estaba caliente y en realidad parecía que yo me congelaba, pero no podía comprender el por qué mis manos tenían tal temperatura, así que me resigne a disfrutar la escena que la castaña me regalaba.

-Al igual que tu solo tengo dos opciones.- Quite mi mano de su mejilla y la tome por la cintura. Seguimos bailando y ella espero a que yo continuara.

-Bien, tengo dos opciones al igual que tú, la real y la imposible.- Deje de verla para perderme en la inmensidad de mis recuerdos.

-¿Cuál es tu opción real?- Me pregunto mientras yo veía como los encargados del reloj intentaban arreglar la fuga de arena.

-Casarme con Shijima, así como tu escogiste a Shira.- Sentí como su cuerpo se debilitaba el agarre de su mano derecha había perdido fuerza.

-¿Y la imposible?... – Soltó un suspiro.

-La imposible me causa náuseas. Y hace que mi presión quede por los suelos, mis manos se congelan... No creo que quiera sentirme así todo el tiempo.-

\- Pensaba que tu "imposible" era la libertad, no una cerveza en ayunas.- Se río un poco. Por unos segundos se quedó callada.

\- Yo nunca pensé en mi libertad.- De nuevo se hiso un silencio prolongado.

-¿Cuántas veces se ha enamorado, o le ha gustado alguna chica?-

-Te seré honesto…solo me he sentido atraído por Hokuto, Shijima y Fuu. Todas han tenido algo que físicamente o mentalmente llama mi atención pero no le llamaría amor. - Ella sonrió por debajo.

-¿Y tú?-

-Usted, Naruto y Shira han estado en mi lista de deseos platónicos, solo puedo asegurar que de Naruto nunca me enamoré…Pero dime Gaara, ¿quieres ir a tomar asiento?estas congelado…-

-Estoy bien, mejor explícame por qué me propusiste matrimonio… me gustaría saber por qué arriesgas tu integridad de esta forma, sabes que te has metido en un problema grande Matsuri...- Quería ser directo.

-Bueno, ese es mi deber. Te prometí protegerte y eso hago. No quiero que tengas que casarte por fuerza o con alguien que no amas.- La canción termino y todos aplaudimos. Ella tenía la mirada fija en el nudo de mi corbata, sus cejas caían como el techo de una cabaña, parecía estar triste.

-Esta canción está dedicada al señor Kazekage.- los músicos y la vocalista tocaron de nuevo.

******Matsuri POV.****

Gaara volvió a tomar mi mano con delicadeza, y la posó en su hombro, nuestra mano derecha quedo entrelazada y tomó mi cintura con delicadeza para acercarme a su cuerpo. Podía oler su varonil fragancia, sentía ganas de recargarme en su pecho, pero sabía que era una locura.

-Ahora entiendo por qué haces estas tonterías.- mencionó con tono divertido.

-Quieres protegerme, pero no lo necesito esta vez Matsuri, tengo las cosas bajo control…- Sonó arrogante.

-… ¿Qué sentiste cuando Shijima te propuso matrimonio?- Entonces las manos del pelirrojo comenzaron a sudar.

\- Sentí que una parte de mi estaba muriendo.-

\- Yo sentía náuseas.- Dije sin pensar.

\- ¿Náuseas? Yo también sentía.- Entonces confirme que entre él y yo había algo que nadie podría romper, de alguna manera extraña hoy estaba sintiendo todo lo que él.

\- ¿Qué sentiste cuando me besaste?-

-… Algo.-

-…- Guarde silencio ¿ _Algo_? Eso para mí era un " _nada_ ", así que me quede en silencio, agaché la mirada e intente respirar relajadamente para no llorar.

-Con ella no sentí nada. Pero yo sabía que tu habías estado enamorada de mi por mucho tiempo y tenía que comprobar si un beso de alguien que te ama se sentía diferente al de alguien que no, todo lo que te dije antes sobre hacer que estuvieras con él y te olvidarás de mí no fue cierto, yo solo quería saber que se sentía besarte, solo tenía curiosidad, .-

-Tenía esto guardado para mí, ni siquiera a mis amigas les conté… pero Shira me había propuesto matrimonio unos días antes de que todo ocurriera. Y solo acepte alojarte por que también tenía curiosidad, quería saber si aún sentía algo por ti, algo que realmente me atara a tu recuerdo y no me dejara amarlo por completo. Y no quiero causarte lastima… Solo quería decirte la verdad. Me sentí a morir cuando todo esto pasó, quería irme lejos y no volver, me estaba destrozando y solo vine aquí porque quería vengarme…-

-¿Vengarte de qué Matsuri?-

\- De lo que tú me hiciste.-

********Gaara POV ******

En ese momento el tiempo se congeló alrededor de mí. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Pensé en besarte frente a todos, para arruinarle los planes al consejo, a Shijima y que pensaran que de verdad tenías una amante, pero… No puedo.- quitó su mano de mi hombro y soltó mi mano. Se quedó de pie viéndome directo a los ojos.

-No podría hacerle eso a alguien a quien amo tanto.- Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de mí.

Sentía que algo dolía en mi pecho. Tenía ganas de gritar y las cuencas de mis labios se sentían rígidas.

-¡EL RELOJ!- gritaron varios presentes. Matsuri volteo a verme y regreso a mí con rapidez.

-¿¡Gaara estas bien!?- Me tomo de las mejillas y clavo su mirada en la mía.

-¡Gaara el reloj esta hecho trizas! ¿Tu lo destruiste?- No pude decir nada. Recordé esa mirada de preocupación… Esa misma que hizo cuando Naruto me rescato de los Akatsuki...Pasaron tantos recuerdos por mi cabeza que entendí por qué el reloj estaba destrozado ella había roto mi corazón…

-Es tu culpa.- Le dije.

-Gaara yo no lo hice, lo juro.- Soltó mis mejillas y adoptó una pose retórica haciendo los brazos hacia atrás.

\- Vete.- No pude exclamar nada más. Yo sabía que el reloj tenía una conexión conmigo, era una parte de mí, y Matsuri estaba causando estragos en mi cabeza, eso estaba afectando al reloj.

Su rostro se tiñó de rojo, se quedó estática pero antes de irse dio un par de pasos firmes y de nuevo aplastó mis mejillas con fuerza apretándolas hasta que mi boca formó un pequeño ocho, me veía con rabia y lágrimas en los ojos, su sonrojo no desaparecía...

Me besó. Un beso que sabía a mantequilla y fresas del pastel de cumpleaños, no fue un beso largo ni corto, pero me hacía sentir como si flotara, mordió tiernamente mi labio inferior, volteamos a ver a nuestro alrededor despegando nuestros labios delicadamente, sentía la piel caliente, aquella sensación de frío se había extinguido gracias al contacto de su piel, Matsuri tenía un ligero rubor que me parecía atractivo.

-Gaara… .- Me observó por unos segundos y se fue corriendo. Yo sentía que mi estómago se revolvía, entones volví en mí. La gente alrededor de la pista de baile había detenido su paso en seco y me observaban con extrañeza.

Después de eso la fiesta perdió el sentido, todos nos habían visto besándonos y la arena del reloj cubría una parte del piso del salón, la gente murmuraba cosas sobre mí y yo no sabía que hacer, escuche un sollozo de Shijima y varias kunoichis consoladora, como si de verdad le hubiera roto el corazón, lo que era completamente falso . Naruto se acercó a mí y palmero mi hombro.

-¿La dejaste ir?-

-No podía detenerla, solo quiero que esto acabe. – Me sentía agotado quería ir a dormir, dejar caer mi cuerpo en el colchón y olvidarme de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Ven, te ayudaré a hacer el reloj, tú vierte esa arena mientras formo uno con las piezas rotas.- Naruto cambió su expresión de diversión por preocupación.

-El amor no debe ser una tortura Gaara, debe ser algo que te llene, que complemente tu vida... No hagas una mala elección.- Acentué con la cabeza.

Nos acercamos al desastre mientras los músicos volvían a prepararse para tocar. Levante mi arena, ahora se sentía más ligera. Naruto formó un cristal derritiendo los vidrios rotos del suelo.

-Espera Naruto, no quiero hacer esto.-

-¿Pero qué hay de tu promesa?-

-La voy a cumplir.- Reabsorbí mi arena, no la volvería a meter en ese reloj.

Shijima me veía con lujo de rabia, pero no me importó, sabía que ella no estaba enamorada de mi, así que solo ignoré su sentir.

La gente me observó con incredulidad. Pero no me importo.  
Solo sabía que tenía que ir tras Matsuri, y explicarle que su beso... me hiso sentir amor.

 **Próximo capitulo : Bajo la lluvia**


	13. Bajo la lluvia

**Bajo la Lluvia**

 **Matsuri POV.**

Corrí lo más rápido que pude en dirección a la salida del gran salón pero no pude llegar, frente a mi había un grupo elite de seguridad que esperaban mi llegada para aprenderme. Me desvié directamente al baño, sabía que igual me acorralarían ahí, pero tendría oportunidad de escapar por el ducto de ventilación.  
Me encerré en uno de los cubículos del tocador para relajarme, necesitaba concentrarme para escapar rápidamente. Además tenía que amarrar mi vestido o se atoraría en alguna parte del ducto.

-Matsuri, sal por favor.- Escuche la voz de Temari, se dirigía a mí con serenidad. Pero no conteste nada.

-Matsuri, sé que estas aquí te vi entrar… Solo quiero que hablemos, no pasará nada…Gaara necesita tu ayuda.- Escuché que sus pasos se dirigían a la puerta de mi cubículo.

-Escucha, has cometido un error pero pueden solucionarlo, solo necesito que salgas un momento.- Eso rompió mi corazón… ¿Un error?

Abrí la puerta del baño y salí para recargarme en el lavamanos, quedamos frente a frente. Temari tenía la mirada clavada en mí, su gesto se asimilaba al de una madre apunto de regañar a su hijo.

-Yo no cometí ningún error.- Me cruce de brazos.  
-¿No te das cuenta de lo que hiciste Matsuri? –

\- Él pudo haberme quitado, pudo evitarme, pero no lo hizo Temari, Gaara me buscó, y me parece ridículo que vengas a reclamarme esto.-  
Le di la espalda.

\- No hablo de eso. Acabas de sentenciarlo, si él podía irse contigo, ahora no puede… ustedes dos le dieron la razón a los rumores, ya no podrás hacer nada para arreglar esto.- Temari se acercó a mi tocando mi hombro delicadamente.

-Yo no. Pero tú si puedes.-  
En ese instante me llego un recuerdo crucial.

Como todos saben Sunagakure está en medio del desierto y es prácticamente imposible que llueva. Hay canales que alimentan la cuidad y algunos shinobis con elementos de aire y tierra eran reclutados para ejecutar técnicas y atraer agua en tiempos de sequias. Pero realizar este tipo de rituales es muy peligroso hasta la fecha ya que si la lluvia toca la cuidad la gente perdería la cabeza, sus casas percibirían humedad y las dañarían, además que haría arder la cuidad en un calor insoportable. Durante toda mi vida solo he visto una vez aquel suceso. Gaara tuvo que usar su arena para proteger a toda la cuidad de una terrible tormenta que apenas duró 10 minutos, fue mucho para él, tenía 20 años. Aquella arena con la que protegió a la entonces aldea quedo totalmente humedecida y pesada, fue un acto heroico, la gente no comprendía la gravedad del asunto y querían que el dejará caer la lluvia… Quedo tan agotado que le costó una semana recuperarse.

Tal vez suene totalmente absurdo, pero en ese momento estaba segura que no había mejor distracción que la lluvia. De cualquier forma la cuidad ya había perdido la cabeza, y no había más que demostrar que Gaara seguía siendo un hombre responsable y virtuoso.

-¿Yo? … Matsuri se objetiva, no puedo hacer nada por él.-

-Usa a tu aliado.- Sostuvimos la mirada a través del espejo por unos segundos.

\- Si esto no funciona todo se pondrá peor.-  
De repente se escuchó un golpe en la puerta del tocador.

-¡Temari! ¿La has encontrado?- La voz de Sari sonaba preocupada. La rubia corrió a abrir la puerta y jalar de la muñeca a la castaña para asegurarse de que nadie más pasara.

\- ¡Matsuri debemos irnos! Te buscan por todas partes y Gaara perdió la cabeza.- En seguida Sari se dirigió a Temari.

-No quiso volver a hacer el reloj… Los viejos están enfurecidos, tomo su arena y se fue con Naruto, están encerrados en una sala de juntas del edificio…-

-Sari necesito que le avises a mi familia que conserven la calma, y que le pidas a Hinata un camuflaje, tendrás que ser yo por un par de horas, seguro que Shikamaru se dará cuenta.-

-Entendido.- Sari salió corriendo del baño. Y Temari se acercó al ducto de ventilación.

-Bien, tú saldrás por aquí, tengo que llegar al piso de arriba para ir al techo y lanzar mi jutsu. Tú vas a salir por algún lugar donde nadie te vea, en eso no te puedo ayudar. Ve con cuidado, si alguien te ve, estarás frita, no podremos hacer nada por ti ¿Entiendes Matsuri? – Solo afirme con la cabeza. Yo no entendía nada, ahora solo me sentía culpable y con ganas de huir lo más lejos posible.

Hinata entro corriendo al baño, nos observó y con la mirada afirmó que estaba lista para llevar a cabo el plan.

-Temari te toca ser Sari, ella ya está con Shikamaru y Kankuro. – Rápidamente Hinata hiso el jutsu para transformar a Temari y ella salió corriendo del baño lanzándome una mirada retorica…

-Matsuri, los conductos no llevan a ninguna salida, lo he visto con el byakugan…-

Sudé frío ¿Ahora que haría? Definitivamente estaba muerta, habían pasado unos cinco minutos del revuelo en el salón, y no tardarían en llegar a buscarme.

-Yo solo puedo convertirte en alguien más, pero la ilusión dura poco, probablemente una hora. El problema es que si alguien te toca podrá detectar tu chacra y si te pones nerviosa el jutsu se romperá. –

-No importa, hazlo, me iré rápido.- No tenía idea de que más hacer, pero no me iba a arriesgar a quedarme aquí.

-Los únicos no registrados en el evento son los botones. Funcionan en una parte del edificio como ayudantes de huéspedes… ¿No hay problema en ser hombre?

-Ninguno.- Me prepare para todo lo que veía…

-Muy bien.- junto sus manos para cargar su chacra.

-Gaara-à

Subí al elevador junto con Naruto en un silencio profundo. Ninguno quería mencionar nada de lo acontecido, ni de broma.

Tuvimos que salir corriendo del salón, la gente comenzó a cuestionarme con delicadeza el asunto. Pero finalmente me incomodaron, fue hostigante. Mi cabeza iba a explotar, preferí retirarme cual vil cobarde. Naruto respeto mi silencio por primera vez, parecía que el tenía la intensión de escucharme, sabía que yo tenía que hablar primero.

La luz del piso 7 se encendió, comenzó el descenso.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunte soltando un suspiro

-Nada. Las cosas se darán solas. Este tipo de problemas son pequeños si lo vez desde otro punto de vista. Hemos peleado en guerras que se disputen el futuro del mundo, esto no es nada. – Tal vez era una de las frases más brillantes de Naruto… siempre tenía comentarios acertados aunque pareciera lo contrario.

El elevador anuncio una escala en el piso 5. Estaba preparado para todo, camarógrafos, reporteros, gente curiosa. Pero en vez de eso entro un botones uniformado que parecía bastante sospechoso, se quedó congelado. Reconocí esa mirada en un instante.

Podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, subió temeroso y señaló los botones del elevador. Naruto toco el botón que decía LB, LOBBY. Se quedo frente a la puerta dándonos la espalda y limpiando su sudor constantemente. Lo sabía, ese aroma, ese calor, esa mirada… era Matsuri.

\- Matsuri-

Mi mala suerte era infinita. Ahora estaba con ellos al borde de ser descubierta y lo peor es que probablemente el jutsu se rompiera a causa de mis nervios.

\- Señor, ¿Sería tan amable de llevar este maletín a mi casa? Contiene documentos importantes que no puedo llevar conmigo por cuestiones de seguridad…. – Gaara me tenía en la mira, gire mi cuerpo relajadamente y afirme con la cabeza tome el maletín extendiendo los brazos hacia delante. Él quitó la correa del portafolios de su hombro y lo coloco en mi mano, sentí una descarga eléctrica…posiblemente ya sabía que era yo.

Una vez más sentí su mirada fija en mí, el ceño de su frente se doblaba tiernamente hacia arriba, separó su mano lentamente y la llevo al bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón.

-No hay nadie en casa. Busque la llave en el maletín, mi hijo se ha ido con Boruto y no podrá recibir el portafolios. Déjelo en la mesa del comedor por favor. Volví a acentuar con la cabeza. Naruto rascó su nuca y me dedico una sonrisa, supongo que él ya sabía que ocurría.

El elevador se detuvo en el lobby del edificio, justo cuando sonó aquel timbre para que las puertas se abrieran Gaara se estiro a apretar un botón para que se detuvieran.

\- No vuelvas a casa. – Dijo aproximándose a mí.

-Ellos te van a esperar ahí. Quédate en mi casa y no salgas ¿Lo comprendes?- Solo baje la mirada sin decir nada, mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, pero fui fuerte y solo afirme mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-Cuídate mucho Matsuri, por favor hazlo.- Gaara besó mi frente, e inevitablemente Naruto soltó una carcajada. Y nos hizo voltear a verlo con un poco de fastidio.

-Lo siento pero no pude contenerlo, imaginar que ahora te podrían acusar de homosexual, sería lo que faltara, la cereza del pastel.- Gaara se separó de mi cuidadosamente y soltó el botón del asesor.

-Gaara -

Frente a nosotros había una buena cantidad de invitados esperando mi llegada. Y a través de las paredes de cristal del edificio se podían observar los medios de comunicación y gente curiosa que esperaba mi salida. Evite dirigirle la mirada a Matsuri y deje que ella buscara la salida de emergencia, su camuflaje servía bastante bien después de todo.

Naruto me hizo un gesto con el cuerpo indicando que no contestara nada, mi silencio iba a ser la clave del éxito. Solo pude tomar un bocado de aire y pedir

un poco de serenidad a mi cerebro, necesitaba encontrar ese equilibrio necesario para sobre llevar la situación. Pero olvide darle un dato importante a Matsuri, y era que en aquel portafolios estaban los documentos que acreditaban la planeación y organización de mi boda con Shijima, por supuesto no los firme. No era mi deseo. Lo que en realidad quería era mi libertad y lo sabía ahora gracias a Matsuri, no había pensado en aquella posibilidad, pero como siempre esa mujer sabía cuáles eran las palabras que necesitaba escuchar

-Señor,¿puede decirnos si el matrimonio con la señorita Shijima esta cancelado?-

-¿Esta usted consiente de que la mujer que beso es menor que usted?-

-¿El romance surgió desde hace años con su alumna? ¿Es solo una coincidencia?-

Pregunta tras pregunta, todas ignoradas. No planeaba decir ni pio. Pero algo detuvo mi paso, sentía que algo andaba mal, algo no cuadraba en el ambiente, sentía que mi paso se entorpecía y cada vez me sentía menos denso…. ¿Acaso es humedad?

-Matsuri-

Tome el portafolios con fuerza y lo apreté a mi pecho., salí por el acceso de personal del edificio, intente caminar tranquilamente pero me era imporsible, sentía que mis piernas querían correr y alejarse de todo. La casa de Gaara quedaba a unos diez minutos a pie, podría ir con toda calma pero el jutsu se podía romper en menos de lo que pensaba, así que con paso de caballo recorrí las grandes avenidas de Suna.

Estaba por llegar a la mansión, a escasamente tres cuadras, cuando la gente comenzó a salir de sus hogares y trabajos quejándose de una sensación extraña en el ambiente, yo no la persiví al instante pues en realidad estaba nerviosa y mi temperatura corporal había disminuido bastante. Gire mi vista al cielo y descubrí que Temari había hecho lo suyo, sobre nosotros había una gran nube gris que pronto comenzó a relampaguear dejando caer una ligera pero abundante cortina de agua. El rostro de las personas estaba empapado y la mayoría lo disfrutaba, yo me quede hipnotizada con la mirada fija en el cielo, era un momento de paz.

De pronto comencé a escuchar expresiones de asombro, no me había dado cuenta que el jutsu se había roto. Entre en pánico la gente quería acercarse a preguntarme sobre Gaara, y quién era yo…. Así que comencé a correr, claro que eso de los tacones no se me daba muy bien…

\- Gaara-

-Naruto, no puedo dejar que la lluvia siga cayendo aquí…..-

-Por supuesto, déjame ayudarte…. Es una gran tormenta.-

El rubio me ayudó a crear una barrera contra el agua, esta vez nos fue sumamente complicado enviarla a las afueras de la ciudad, puesto que era abundante. Mis fuerzas se estaban agotando Naruto parecía estar bastante tranquilo pero podía ver que tampoco estaba disfrutando del momento, cuando creamos esta barrera nos aseguramos de que la ciudad entera quede protegida, una ciudad, ya no un pueblo. Los dos comenzamos a agotarnos la tormenta ya llevaba más de quince minutos y no desistía.

-Debemos dejarla caer…-

\- Imposible Naruto, si la dejo caer es posible que la cuidad entera se derrumbe.-

-Estás loco, la gente necesita sentir la lluvia y tu descansar. Si esto se pone feo enton-

Deje de escucharlo, podía oír algo en mi cabeza, la voz de Matsuri… Alguien estaba tras de ella, quede en shock, lo único que podía hacer era asegurarme de llegar a mi casa y crear una barrera para que nadie pudiese entrar…

-De acuerdo,- Dije bruscamente, bajando mis manos y esparciendo la arena mojada. Y lo admito, estaba agotado, lo último que podía hacer era cubrir a Matsuri y me desplomaría en el suelo cual tabla.

\- Matsuri -

Detrás de mí una horda de gente en su mayoría mujeres gritando todo tipo de groserías hacia mi persona. Eso no me molestaba pero el hecho me estaba estresando, cada vez vería más y más lejos la puerta de la casa de Gaara, estaba totalmente empapada, mi vestido se transparentaba a más no poder, mi maquillaje totalmente corrido, la falda de mi vestido estaba llena de arena mojada que se había transformado en lodo, tornándola de color café mierda. Sí, mierda como ahora me sentía.

Estúpidamente no pensé en quién o como abriría la puerta de la casa del señor Kazekage así que cuando subí las escaleras del portón no me quedo más que tocar la puerta como loca, sin respuesta alguna. En un instante pensé que estaría muerta. Pero se abrió, dejándome caer hacia adelante y tirándome completamente en el suelo, el portafolios salió volando dejando papeles tirados por doquier.

-Mierda.- Me acerque a recogerlos, inevitablemente humedecí todas las hojas.

-"Congreso civil e itinerario de boda".- Leí en voz alta.

Revise rápido pero con seguridad todos los documentos que acreditaban la unión de Shijima y Gaara… entonces todo lo que había pasado hoy… ¿Qué significaba?

Me deje caer junto a la mesa del gran comedor del Kazekage, estaba muerta. No había duda ya no había nada que rescatar, lo perdí, yo, y solo yo era responsable de que él estuviera condenado a ella.

Me derrumbe, lloré hasta hartarme, destruí cada hoja, quería arrancarme el vestido y dejarme morir un rato en el mismo suelo. Vi mis manos hechas pasas tras una capa de lágrimas.

-Abre…Matsuri, abre…- Escuche la voz del pelirrojo tras la ventana del comedor. Corrí como pude para abrirla, él estaba hecho trisas, empapado y más pálido de lo que era, su mirada estaba desviada y perdida en algún lugar lejos de aquí.

Su mirada fija en el suelo y el cabello despeinado, sabía que estaba agotado y no podría moverse por un buen rato, recorrí la cortina y él se dejó caer en mí.

-No puedo más.- Me abrazó por el cuello y recargo el tabique de su nariz en mi garganta.

-Perdóname.- Le dije dejando salir lágrimas de tristeza.

Comenzó a desvanecer, Gaara había dejado su espíritu en algún lugar y lo que ahora tenía era un cascaron de él. Rápidamente lo recosté en una silla y comencé a desvestirlo, sabía que estaba en shock, estaba más frío que en la fiesta, sus labios se despellejaban como si alguien lo hubiese devorado con odio. En ese momento solo sabía que tenía que bañarlo y aclimatarlo para que no enfermase.

-Gaara-

Por fin había llegado a mi limite, alrededor de mí solo habían trozos del contrato nupcial, reconocía esas hojas a simple vista, Matsuri seguramente había malinterpretado todo. Pero no me quedaba duda de que seguía siendo leal a mí… Sus suaves manos acariciaban cada parte de mi para relajarme, lo que ella no sabía era que, no me desmallaba por que estuviese agotado, cedí mi cuerpo a ella, porque ahora estaba seguro, estaba en sus brazos.

PROX EPISODIO: LIBERTAD


	14. Libertad Parte 1

**Libertad  
** **Parte 1**

Sin embargo la vergüenza recorría mi ser. Aquellas manos delicadas que se encargaban de desprender los botones de mi camisa con delicadeza y rapidez, hacían que mi cuerpo se estremeciera poco a poco… No había duda, Matsuri intentaría templar mi cuerpo metiéndome a la regadera. El hecho es que mi cuerpo ya no me responde, me encuentro en un estado en donde mi mente se desconecto del cuerpo y no puedo hacer nada a voluntad.

Quería detenerla, pues no podía evitar ver su cuerpo empapado. Aquel vestido de pronunciado escote estaba escurriendo, cada parte se su ser parecía visible y me era imposible dejar de apreciar aquella figura. Su rostro tenía un semblante cabizbajo, como si hubiese llegado al máximo nivel que una fiebre le permite. Aquellos ojos negros se perdían en un par de bolsas hinchadas por las que escurría maquillaje. El tocado de flores estaba hecho trizas en el suelo del recibidor y su cabello mojado lucia como una tanda de fideos para ramen.

Quitó mi saco y camisa para pasar a los zapatos, las agujetas parecían un código imposible de descifrar sus dedos temblaban mientras intentaba tomar las puntas de las agujetas… tapó su boca con las manos e intento calentarlas en repetidas ocasiones. Matsuri no sólo estaba agotada no sólo físicamente, conocía sus límites, y sabía que ella se estaba perdiendo como yo el sentido de la razón.

De pronto me levanto de un hombro y difícilmente me arrastro al baño de mi habitación. Escuchaba su respiración más agitada de lo normal, estaba seguro que ella también podría colapsar en cualquier momento. Bajo mis pies solo podía ver retazos de hojas, charcos de agua y restos de arena mojada que Matsuri arrastraba en la tela de su vestido.

Llegamos al baño y ella me sentó en el pequeño banco de la regadera y me apoyo en la pared.

-Gaara, dime algo necesito saber que estas bien.- Dijo sin verme a los ojos y poniéndose de cuclillas frente a mi.

No podía contestar, no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Pero hizo algo que no me esperaba. Tocó la hebilla de mi pantalón y comenzó a recorrerlo para sacármelo.

No podía con eso. Me vería desnudo. Y no era lo correcto, ella jamás debía verme así, era mi cuerpo… Así que como pude moví mi brazo para intentar detenerla.

-N-no…por favor…- toque una de sus muñecas y ella se detuvo.

-G-gaara necesito hacerlo…- Se lo negué Con la cabeza. Iba a explotar, me sentía caliente y algún músculo en mi cuerpo estaba bombeando sangre más rápido de lo normal y no podía relajarme, tenía por lo menos tres emociones encontradas al mismo tiempo.

-Solo quiero ayudarte... – Y ella lo estaba haciendo, solo que no era la manera en la que hubiese querido.

-Déjame ayudarte esta vez… será la última… después se que tu prometida vendrá a ayudarte.- Me dejo sin palabras.

No podía explicarle que todo lo que había leído en aquellos papeles era un fraude. No podía decirle que si no fuese por ella hubiese tenido que firmar ese trato nupcial en mi cumpleaños… tampoco tenía energía para darle un abrazo y descansar mutuamente. Tal vez no era demasiado tarde, pero no era el momento. Sus manos delicadas cedieron ante mi silencio, lo interpretaron como una afirmación y se tomaron la libertad de despojarse de mis prendas… cerré los ojos. La vergüenza me invadía. Pero ella se detuvo antes de quitar mi ropa interior. Sentía la piel caliente y apreté fuerte mis párpados para no deslumbrar aquella escena.

-Tranquilo…Esta bien, es solo nuestro cascarón…No te debes avergonzar por ello…- tocó mis mejillas y con sus pulgares masajeo mis párpados como una indicación para que los abriese. Cedí ante su gesto y lentamente abrí mis párpados.

Matsuri camino hacia atrás y fue por un par de toallas al closet del tocador. Poco a poco baje la mirada y noté que mi miembro estaba comenzando a endurecerse una vez más. Matsuri regreso rápido arrastrando ese vestido que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Intenté cubrirme con un brazo pero me fue imposible moverlo. Ella se dio cuenta y dejo las toallas en un perchero frente a nosotros.

-Matsuri -

Aquel baño glamoroso solo hacia que la situación pareciera meramente sexual. Intenté tranquilizarme pero no pude, sabía que estaba cumpliendo un sueño erótico de mi juventud, pero no exactamente como lo imaginaba. Gaara intento tapar a su miembro que seguramente por nervios estaba tomando fila. Él aun parecía negado al hecho de que conociera su cuerpo así que no tuve otra opción.

-Gaara -

Matsuri levantó mi quijada un poco y me dedico una sonrisa que no ayudaba en nada a mi cuerpo.

-Bien… Yo también necesito la ducha, no me siento bien.- Cuando dijo eso sentí un balde de agua fría. Entonces bajo el cierre de su vestido dándome la espalda y lo dejo caer.

No pude evitar ver aquel cuerpo, no llevaba puesto un sujetador y por otro lado usaba un conjunto de lencería, pantaletas de color rosa pastel y un liguero que sujetaba un par de medias individuales. Aquella vista era hermosa pero penosa a la vez, y lo que había intentado evitar en mi cuerpo ahora se haría más que obvio. Cerré los ojos, para mi ella seguía siendo mi alumna, nada había cambiado. A pesar de saber que ella me amaba, que podía besarla y sentirme bien, a pesar de todo… yo era el hombre que ella soñó en el tskuyuomi infinito. Y no podía hacerle esto a ella… No sentía que debía ser deseado de esta manera ni mucho menos ser tratado de esta manera… No por que fuese injusto, si no por que el simple hecho de saber que ella estaba cuidando de mi me hacía sentir inútil y reducido a un cuerpo vacío.

-Matsuri-

Tal vez no funcionó como lo esperaba, pero al menos la situación se encontraba equilibrada, quite su bóxer y tapé su entrepierna con una toalla de baño.

Intenté no prestarle atención al detalle más notorio de su desnudez, y pude entender por qué no quería que le quitara la ropa interior. Tomé la regadera de presión y comencé a rociar el agua caliente por el cuerpo de Gaara. Se notaba que apretaba sus párpados fuertes para evitar verme desnuda. Así que por un momento lo recapacite.

Tal vez esto era demasiado para él. Abrí la regadera de techo para que hiciera el trabajo solo. Me dirigí al perchero del baño y tome una de las batas de baño… debía cubrirme… No había más, era demasiada presión para él.

Cuando regrese note que Gaara respiraba de manera agitada y su cuerpo estaba comenzando a enrojecer. Me acerque despacio y toque su mejilla, definitivamente seguía amando a ese hombre. Acaricie sus párpados con mis pulgares.

-Tranquilo, me puse una bata…-

En automático el relajo el ceño y comenzó a abrir los ojos de a poco.

-Gaara-

Mi ser descanso. Ahora podía dejarme ir. Abrí los ojos y ella estaba en cuclillas dejando que el agua de la regadera nos empapara.

-M-Matsuri… lo que leíste…- No podía terminar mis oraciones, no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

-Tranquilo.- tocó mis manos.

\- No hay nada que debas explicarme. Se que haces lo correcto.- Sus ojos se humedecieron. Bajo la mirada.

\- ¿Y tú…Dónde quedas… – Dije sin terminar aprisa para continuar mi oración.

\- … - No dijo nada. Al contrario, se puso de pie y fue en busca de otra bata para mí. Así que intenté dar mi último soplo de energía.

\- No quiero dejarte ir Gaara. Tú eres mi único deseo.- Me robó la oportunidad… a pesar de todo lo que ella decía era cien veces más valiente que yo. Ella podía decir lo que sentía sin algún pudor. Y lo entendía, 27 años, Matsuri tiene control de todo lo que había en su cabeza.

Volvió a hincarse frente a mí. Su mirada estaba firme. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla pero ella la limpió con su muñeca.

-¿Sabes por qué te deseo tanto?- mi corazón sintió un apretón. No dije nada.

-Durante mucho tiempo me sentí sola. Pero te conocí y ese sentimiento se dispersó, al fin había encontrado a alguien que sintiera aquella soledad… tal vez por esa sea la única razón por la que me enamore de ti… después crecimos y entonces, no sólo te encontraba interesante si no también atractivo… Así como todas las mujeres de la ciudad. – Tomo un bocado de aire y tallo sus ojos.

-Después…- su voz se comenzó a ablandar.

-Después, pensé que no había razón para estar enamorada de ti. Por que tú eras alguien imposible… es decir… ¿cómo enamorar a alguien que nunca ha sentido el amor?... ¿Cómo ponerme bajo la expectativa de todas aquellas princesas que venían a conocerte?- tenía razón. Por eso ella decía que enamorarse de mí era una pesadilla, yo no puedo comprender aquellos sentimientos, ni mucho menos diferenciar el afecto que la gente me da. Pero vaya ¿Ser banal? Jamás juzgaría a una persona por su aspecto físico… no soy yo.

Comenzó a llorar, no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera hablar. Mi garganta se sentía seca e indispuesta… mi cuerpo seguía estático.

-Pero, sin importar que te cases… Yo te seguiré amando. Porque tú eres alguien importante en mi vida, y no quiero dejarte ir… No quiero despertar y saber que ya no eres parte de mi vida… quiero seguir ayudando a tu hijo, verte tras el escritorio por las mañanas, quiero estar ahí para ti aunque eso signifique no ser parte de tu vida…-

No soporté más. Mi mente se apagó.

\- Matsuri-

-¿¡Gaara!? –

El pelirrojo cayó sobre mí. Lo más probable es que estuviera desmayado. Pues no detecte ninguna señal de movimiento en su cuerpo. Lo intente mover con delicadeza pero entonces escuché los pasos de alguien que abría con cuidado la puerta del tocador.

 ** _3 PARTES + EPILOGO_**


End file.
